Amor Vincit Omnia
by CazzBlade
Summary: AU.  When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil.  Nick/Greg slash.  Hurt/Comfort for both.
1. Chapter I: Fear and Wonder, a Powerful C

**Title: Amor vincit omnia**

**Summary: AU. When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil. Nick/Greg slash.**

**Warnings: Suggestions of non-con**

**Disclaimer: CSI is not mine, neither are the chapter titles**

**Chapter 1/10**

**A/N: This fic is finished; I'm just editing the last few chapters. Chapters will be posted every 2/3 days.**

**Chapter I: Fear and Wonder, a Powerful Combination**

Nikolai closed his eyes as he settled onto his bed. His arm was sore and his body weary from the fight, but it had been an easy contest and he was in much better shape than he usually was after a fight. The adrenaline had lost since left him; all that remained was the look in his opponent's eyes when he was ordered to take his life. He would never get used to it, and he never wanted to, the day taking the life of another didn't affect him, would be the day he lost himself.

A breeze wafted over his face from the small window at the top, far right corner of his cell, just under the stone ceiling, too high for him to look through. His bed was hard and uncomfortable. It was his though. He didn't own it, he owned nothing, but nobody would take it away from him. He was the crown jewel of the Senator's Gladiatorial troupe after all. He had the respect and adoration of many, but he was still a slave. He would be at the Senator's mercy for as long as he remained a Gladiator.

His mind began to lull into that space before sleep, drifting from nowhere to nothing, when his cell door was thrust open and a boy was thrown in by the guard.

"Gift from the Senator." The guard grunted before closing and locking the door once again.

Nik looked at the person before him, he was older than he'd first thought, but still just a kid compared to himself. The kid brushed down his dirty, once white tunic and sat up on his knees, one grazed red from the impact of his journey into the cell. He looked up with wide, deep brown eyes and nervously ran a hand through his tousled, sandy coloured hair.

"Um…" The kid started to say as he noticed Nik staring at him. He reached out a hand and lifted his knee so that he was sat on one foot. Nik thought he was going to move closer but he sat back and wrapped the hand around his waist, bowing his head to look at the floor.

Nik sat up on his bed and put his hands on his knees, he really wasn't in the mood for company but it wasn't the kid's fault he'd been thrown in here uninvited. "What is your name?" Nik asked, uncomfortable with the silence that had fallen.

"Gregorius." The kid answered, his eyes briefly flicking up before resuming his staring contest with the floor.

"I'm Nikolai." Nik said softly.

Gregorius sucked in his breath and let out what Nik thought was a laugh.

"I know." Gregorius said, raising his eyes and finally holding them there. "Everybody knows who you are."

Nik thinned his lips and nodded slowly. "I know." He said ruefully.

Nik laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping Gregorius would leave him to sleep. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Gregorius inch closer to him. Gregorius lifted a hand and placed it on his bed, waiting a moment before lifting it again.

"No." Nik said sharply.

Gregorius sprang back on his haunches. "But I…"

Nik saw fear lace through his big eyes and immediately regretted the tone of his statement. He hadn't meant to scare him.

"He… the Senator, will flog me… if I don't… please you." Gregorius stammered. Nik tried to remain calm; the Senator really didn't know him at all if he thought this would please him, yes Gregorius was handsome, and yes, Nik was attracted to him, but forcing a man to have sex with him when they both knew he didn't have a choice, was something Nik would never accept.

Gregorius gulped and reached out again when Nik remained silent.

"No." Nik said again, anger flashing through him as he grabbed hold of Gregorius' wrist to stop him. He felt a tremor run through the slender arm.

Nik sat up and looked Gregorius in the eyes.

"I will not force someone to sleep with me who does not want to." Nik said sternly, he couldn't hide the anger from his voice but hoped Gregorius would realise the anger wasn't directed at him.

Gregorius sagged with relief; Nik felt the tension release in Gregorius' arm, still within his grasp. The fear remained in his eyes, though.

"I…" Gregorius searched for what to say.

"I will tell the Senator you pleased me." Nik said to reassure him, he dropped Gregorius' wrist and laid down once again.

"Oh." Gregorius said, his voice clear and without fear for the first time. He sat back against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest.

"So we just stay like this for the night?" Gregorius asked.

"Yes." Nik said, shutting his eyes.

"I saw you fight once." Gregorius interrupted the momentary silence.

"You did?" Nik asked politely. He kept his eyes closed, as he was still intent on going to sleep.

"When I was younger. The Senator took all his servants to the games to show off his wealth. He wanted to impress the Emperor. Not sure it worked, I don't think the Emperor likes him very much from the way the Senator talks about him.

I've never seen someone fight like you did."

"Comes with practise." Nik remarked.

"Have you done it a long time?" Gregorius asked.

"Too long." Nik yawned, hoping Gregorius would get the hint.

He didn't.

"Oh," Gregorius paused, "Do you like it? Fighting in the arena, killing all those men. You looked like you liked it."

Nik's heart clenched, he hated it, every second, but it was his life and he'd learnt to accept that. "No." He sat up, knowing that sleep was now lost to him.

"No, I don't like it. But I… put on a show… win the crowd. It's why everyone knows my name, and why I have a chance at freedom."

Nik hadn't expected the genuine curiosity that stared back at him. It was infectious.

"So Greggo… may I call you that?" He asked as an afterthought, the shortened name had come out without him meaning to.

"Um yeah, most people call me Greg." Greg explained.

"What do you do? I take it you haven't done _this_ before?"

A blush rose on Greg's neck.

"No, I've never been to the Gladiators cells before." Greg said tentatively. "I work around the house usually," he said with much more confidence, "but recently I've been doing some research for the Senator."

"Research?" Nik enquired, as much as he'd tried to ignore it, Greg really was intriguing to him, he didn't often get the chance to have a conversation, one without the threat of a sword to the gut anyway.

"Into Ancestry." Greg said.

Nik nodded his head for Greg to elaborate further, he knew what ancestry was, despite his current profession he'd been brought up well with a good, basic education, but what purpose could Greg have into researching it?

"It started with looking into the Senator's ancestors, the ones he knows about like his great grandparents and any surviving distant relatives he might have. Then I research them and find any mention of relatives of the relatives and so on, it can bring up some interesting results."

Nik found himself smiling as Greg became more animated; the nervous boy who had entered his cell had been eclipsed by the vibrant young man before him, arms flying in all directions as his eyebrows leapt around his forehead.

"Once the Senator realised I was actually _good_ at it," Nik laughed at Greg's smug quirk of his head, "he told me to take on other customers."

"Do you like it?" Nik said, asking the same question that Greg had asked of him.

"Yeah I do. I go to the library with Archibald, my friend – he teaches the other slaves how to read and write – so I get to see some of the city." Greg eyes sparkled as he smiled. "It's better than being trapped around here all day, everyday."

Nik sighed, knowing that feeling. "How long have you been here?" He asked, partially wondering why he'd never noticed him around the grounds before, Greg was definitely noticeable.

"Since I was little. I can't remember not being here." Greg said matter of factly.

"I didn't think the Senator took children as slaves?" Nik asked.

"He doesn't usually, but he wanted my mother – she is the head cook here," he said with pride, "and my mother refused to leave me. The Senator still has a mark on his hand from where she bit him." Greg grinned.

"I think I've seen it." Nik laughed.

"My mother is great, a bit over protective but… I wouldn't change her for the world." Greg's smile showed true affection and it warmed Nik's heart to know that people could still have those feelings in a world like this.

"Was it just the two of you?"

"No."

Nik almost regretted asking the question when Greg's look of affection was replaced by sadness.

"We left my Papa behind. He was too old to travel."

"Oh."

"My mother talks about him all the time though, so I feel like I know him. I have this memory of him bouncing me on his knee, but I don't know if it's a real memory or something my brain fabricated because I _wanted _to remember him."

Nik nodded but didn't know what to say, should he offer some comfort? He felt the need to, but he'd only just met Greg, he didn't really know anything about him, about his emotional needs, and he certainly didn't want to overstep his bounds.

"I remember the day you arrived." Greg said, breaking the silence.

Nik wasn't sure if it was a deliberate change of subject because Greg didn't want to talk about his past anymore, or whether he just wanted to move on. More likely, he was uncomfortable with the silence; silence didn't seem to be Greg's forte. Whatever Greg's reason, Nik went with it.

"You do?" It was a day Nik would never forget, but he'd never really thought about it from anybody else's perspective, he'd always assumed it wouldn't have impacted on their lives much.

"Yeah, everyone was out trying to get a look at you. My mum wouldn't let me anywhere near you, though." Greg rolled his eyes, "Gladiators are dangerous, she said. I told her it wasn't like I was going to challenge you to a fight to the death! But she insisted the further away from you, the better I was. I'm sure she'd think differently if she met you, though." Greg smiled and caught Nik's eyes with piercing contact. "I bet you know how to charm a few mothers." Greg winked.

Nik laughed, and it felt good.

"You think too much of me. I never get to meet the mother." Nik raised an eyebrow and teased back, he couldn't help it.

Greg's grin spread wider and Nik's heart thumped in his chest at the hearty laugh that escaped Greg's lips.

"Really? I can picture it now, a wave of women weeping with their hearts broken, their mothers' oblivious to the reason, from here back to… wherever it is you came from."

"Capua." Nik said, "I made my name in Capua before the Senator bought me. But no, sorry to disappoint, there's no wave of women either."

Greg sighed disappointedly and Nick chuckled at how obviously fake it was. After a lifetime of suppressing his emotions, Greg's openness felt like freedom.

"How did you end up in Capua? I take it you weren't born a Gladiator? Despite the amazing vision I now have in my head of baby Nikolai fighting off a tiger."

Nik threw his head back as a laugh ripped from his throat. He'd never thought he'd laugh like this again, never thought he'd revel in the company of another. He'd got used to the silence of being on his own, he liked it even, especially when his only choice for company was other gladiator's too dumb to find their way out of the arena, or spoilt dignitaries only interested in advancing their own wealth.

"No," Nik said once speech was possible again, "I was sold, by the orphanage I was at." Nik let out before his brain had even had the chance to think about the consequences of talking about his childhood.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Greg said seriously.

"About the orphanage? No need to be sorry, I loved it there, the couple that ran it, my parents essentially, were wonderful people, and I had a group of siblings to play with. It just meant that they couldn't do much to prevent the slave traders taking me away." Nik smiled to put Greg back at ease. He'd had a good childhood, he really had, chasing after his older sister's out in the fields, it was the happiest time of his life.

"How are you going to get free then?" Greg asked, and Nik remembered mentioning it earlier.

"The Emperor is putting on a celebration, I can't remember what of," the reason for the latest celebration wasn't really a point of interest in the life of a gladiator, "he's putting on a competition of the best gladiators in the land, the winner wins his freedom. The Emperor has already asked me to join his personal guard once I've won."

"You've met the Emperor?" Greg sat up closer to Nik, his eyes wide with astonishment.

Nik nodded, "A few times." Nik laughed at Greg's open-mouthed silence, he'd found a way quiet him, not that he wanted to anymore. "He asked to meet me after my first win in the Flavian Amphitheatre."

"Wow."

Nik had never enjoyed talking about his fights, or any part of his life as a gladiator, but he felt like he could talk to Greg forever.

TBC...

A/N: Flavian Amphitheatre = Colosseum


	2. Chapter II: A Man for the People

**Title: Amor vincit omnia**

**Summary: **AU. When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil. Nick/Greg slash.

**Warnings: **Suggestions of non-con

**Disclaimer: **CSI is not mine, neither are the chapter titles

Chapter 1/10

**Chapter II: A Man for the People:**

Stomping footsteps woke Nik from his light slumber. He opened his eyes and waited for the fog to clear. Quickly remembering his situation he gently kicked the arm of the form sleeping against the foot of his bed.

"Greg." He whispered and kicked the arm again.

Greg raised his head from the bed and smiled as he opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Take your tunic off." Nik said urgently, the footsteps getting closer.

"What?" Greg asked, his brow furrowed.

"The guard is coming!" Nik implored his younger companion to understand that they needed to make this look convincing.

"Oh right." Greg muttered as he stumbled to his feet and grabbed at the bottom of his tunic.

Nik averted his eyes as Greg pulled the tunic over his head; he wasn't about to take advantage of the young man now when he'd spent last night explaining he wouldn't. He grabbed out blindly and reached Greg's arm, pulling Greg down over the top of him to settle against his side. He closed his eyes to feign sleep.

He heard the door unlock and open, the guard grunted. "Time to go." The door closed again.

Nik slowly opened his eyes, his proximity to Greg's naked body suddenly making him nervous. He could easily reach out and take what had been on offer to him. Greg's big, brown eyes were staring back at him, inches away. Time froze as he searched those eyes, someone had once described the eyes to him as the window to the soul and he decided that was true of Greg. They were warm and open, and nothing could describe Greg better than that.

Greg's hand slapped against Nik's chest, jerking him from his soul searching.

"Why was I the only one to get naked?" Greg asked with a sly smile as he hesitantly removed himself from Nik's side. Nik felt cold.

Greg pulled his tunic back down and Nik concentrated on his face, forcing his eyes not to roam any lower. "Um…" Sentences were too difficult for his brain to contemplate at the moment.

Greg knocked on the cell door to let the guard know he was ready.

"You can come to the kitchens for some lunch if you want, my mother saves the leftovers for us." Greg invited him.

The door opened and Greg left before Nik could nod his answer.

….

Greg walked with a skip in his step as he made his way to the room he deemed 'his'. The Senator had given him permission to use one of the spare rooms to set up his 'little business' as the Senator called it. With the help of Archie he'd acquired a table and a few chairs, plus some shelves to put his documents on, he hoped it helped to make him look official. He was proud that the Senator had given him the opportunity to make something of himself; his mother had always said he was destined to be more than a servant. He'd let his brain drift off and dream about it, but he'd never believed it could actually happen, until now.

The guard had told him two clients were waiting for him. Important clients that the Senator wanted him to impress.

Greg smiled as he entered his room, "Good morning Senator Grissomo, Lady Sara." He greeted the couple waiting for him.

"Gregorius." Grissomo acknowledged him with a nod, while Sara smiled, a genuine sparkle in her eyes.

"Please take a seat." Greg gestured to the chairs sat in from of his desk as he made his way behind it. He didn't have a chair of his own, he moved around too much to ever actually sit on one.

"It's good to see you again, Greg." Sara said as the couple took their seats.

For a woman of status Lady Sara was not the most elegant, but that was part of her charm. She was beautiful, with long legs to die for, but her movement was awkward and her tone of voice harsh. It made her interesting, in Greg's opinion. He'd met the couple a few times during dinner parties he'd served on at Senator Atwatus' house. He liked Sara. She wasn't afraid to say what she thought, even in a room full of men who didn't value her opinion. She always treated Greg just like she treated everybody else, especially when she was in a mood and glared at his cheesy jokes. Grissomo was a good Senator and a good man; there was no one that Greg respected more. He wasn't big on small talk so Greg had never chatted much to him; Greg liked that about him though. The other Senators were all charm and camouflage to hide their ulterior motives. Grissomo, however, always said it as it was, succinctly. He was intelligent and aloof, it made his fellow Senators cautious of him, they were scared that he might actually make a difference.

"What can I do for you?" Greg asked.

"Senator Atwatus was telling us about the work you did on his ancestry, we would like you to look into Senator Grissomo's." Sara explained.

"Could you show us what you've done previously?" Grissomo asked.

"Of course." Greg's eyes lit up at the chance to present his work. He reached behind him onto the shelves and pulled out two sets of scrolls.

He swivelled on his feet as he turned to place the scrolls on the desk. He saw Sara's mouth quirk in amusement. He liked to entertain.

"This," Greg said as he spread a scroll out in front of his audience, "is what I started with, the family that Senator Atwatus already knew of." He gestured at the diagram on the scroll. Drawing wasn't his strong point, but Archie had helped him to spruce up the final charts for the Senator.

"And this," Greg triumphantly opened up the second scroll and spread it on top of the first, "is the finished parchment."

"Wow." Sara drew the word out.

Greg remained silent as his clients perused the complex diagram; he was proud of his work and enjoyed seeing how impressed people were.

Grissomo's finger stopped over a name, "General Ecklius is Atwatus' cousin?"

"Yes, the Senator took particular interest in that too." Greg confirmed, "I think he contacted him about it."

Greg could tell the news had rattled the couple, why, he didn't know, and despite his yearning to find out, it wasn't his place to ask.

"So, how did you find all this out?" Grissomo changed the subject.

A look of genuine curiosity from Sara shook off Greg's uneasiness. "Well…"

….

"Nikolai." Senator Atwatus greeted Nik with a wide smile. They joined into step as they walked through the courtyard of Senator Atwatus' grounds.

Nik sucked in a quick, nervous breath; he needed to get this over with.

"Good day to you Senator. Thank you for your gift last night." Nik forced his chin up to keep his head held high, he wouldn't let the shame he felt be seen. He might not be grateful for his supposed 'gift', but he knew it would do him no good for the Senator to find that out.

"Ah good!" Atwatus slapped Nik on the back joyfully, as though they were good friends. Nik flinched at the contact. "I knew he would be a good choice for you."

Nik smiled awkwardly. He knew he needed to say something else, but what? That he'd spent the night talking to a complete stranger more than he talked to anyone in years, let alone talking about his life and still feeling comfortable in the conversation. That he'd spent every moment since Greg left his cell thinking of those brown, expressive eyes. Nik almost stopped walking as he realised how true that was.

He wished he were a better liar, or at least a better talker. Greg would have had the Senator hanging on his every word, spinning a tale of wonder and excitement.

"Nik?" The Senator's voice broke through his reverie.

Atwatus chuckled, "Reminiscing about your pleasurable night already?" Atwatus' voice dripped with delight. "I shall have to keep an eye on that boy."

Nik cringed as the Senator winked at him. He hoped the Senator wouldn't keep an eye on Greg; nothing good could come of that.

"Get back to your cell." Atwatus ordered. "You have visitors."

…

"How is your Mother doing, Greg?" Grissomo asked.

"She's doing well, she's looking forward to the next time she can cook for you. She always enjoys cooking food for Sara's palette and watching the reaction of the men." Grissomo nodded, Greg could tell he wasn't really interested in the answer. Sara was amused at least.

"So, why are you really here? I'm guessing it's not because Sara's suddenly embraced my irresistible charm and wants to run away with me?" Greg winced playfully at Sara.

"Sorry Greg, we've been over this before, you're just not wealthy enough for me." Sara smiled back.

Greg mimed sticking a knife in his chest and groaned, "You wound me, Sara." Knowing full well that wealth didn't matter to her at all.

Sara laughed and showed her tooth gaped grin.

"What makes you ask that, Greg?" Grissomo asked.

"Because you made small talk," Greg said, looking at the Senator, "and as much as you tried to hide your discomfort, you're as good at that as you are at small talk." Greg explained, his hands getting sweaty as he worried he'd over stepped his bounds with the powerful Senator.

Grissomo smiled, "You read people well."

Sara nodded to Grissomo at his unasked question; Greg hoped it was in affirmation that he could be trusted.

"We needed to visit someone here, but didn't want to raise suspicions from Atwatus."

"I thought," Sara jumped in, "it would be the perfect opportunity to help your business, Atwatus has been boasting about you to anyone who would listen."

Greg smiled appreciatively at Sara. He'd never had a friend who wasn't a servant or someone of his equal stature, but it felt like Sara cared for him beyond what she could order him to do.

"It turned out that you were incredibly helpful." Grissomo added.

He was? Greg beamed. "I was?"

"You were." Grissomo confirmed. His mouth quirked up into a knowing smile, Greg could tell Grissomo knew he wanted to know how he helped, but he wasn't going to provide an answer.

"We must be going." Grissomo said as he stood.

"Thank you Greg, see you soon." Sara smiled warmly as she left.

…..

Nik sat in his cell, nervously awaiting his visitors. Official visitors who had to meet him in his cell always made him nervous. It was either a powerful woman requesting some 'alone' time with a gladiator, or a man clinging to his power by trying to fix a fight in the arena for him to bet on. Either way, he wasn't interested, but that didn't stop them trying.

He stood as the door opened and two figures entered. He sighed in relief upon seeing Senator Grissomo and his wife, Sara. It had been many years since he'd last spoken to them, but he knew Sara was definitely not interested in spending the night with him. Her frosty exterior had initially caused the gladiator to dislike her, but he realised her demeanour was not directed at him personally, rather a defence mechanism towards any new person. Senator Grissomo was a conundrum to him. For such a powerful man his manner was controlled, yet it demanded respect without threat or ego. Nik didn't know how Grissomo expected him to react.

"Nikolai, we cannot stay long." Grissomo said, immediately pushing aside any need for pleasantries. "The Emperor trusts you, and we need somebody we can trust."

"The Emperor?" Nik clarified, nerves firing back over his body as he realised this meeting was something else entirely from what he had anticipated.

"Yes." Grissomo nodded. "Can we trust you with the Emperor's life?"

"Of course." Nik immediately replied, it wasn't a question he needed to consider the answer to, the Emperor's safety was more important than anything.

"What is this about?" Nik asked.

"How has Atwatus been? Any unusual behaviour?" Sara asked, her arm looped in Grissomo's.

"Erm," Nik considered, taking note that his question had been deflected. "Yes, he has. He's been… happy… excited even, and he's been nice to me, too nice."

Grissomo and Sara looked at each other, sharing their thoughts without talking. It made Nik jealous, he'd never felt the loss of not having someone close to him until now, now he suddenly wanted that connection, wanted to feel like he knew somebody better than he knew himself. He'd long ago resigned himself to a lonely life, he'd been content, but seeing this couple before him, so in tune with each other, made him yearn for more.

"What is this about?" Nik asked again.

"We have heard rumours that Senator Atwatus is plotting against the Emperor." Grissomo explained.

Nik felt his knees shake but his legs were like lead glued to the floor. He knew Atwatus was a bastard; he'd never liked him, but to plot against the Emperor? He wouldn't have the balls. Would he?

"Are you sure?" Nik asked, looking up at the couple incredulously.

"We weren't." Grissomo admitted. "We'd heard of a legion marching from the south on Atwatus' orders, but we didn't think he had enough influence over the army."

"Until now," Sara expanded, "We just learnt that Atwatus is related to General Ecklius and has recently been in contact with him. Ecklius' legion is in the south."

"You think he's marching here to over power the Emperor?" Nik needed to say it out loud to comprehend it.

"Yes." Grissomo confirmed.

"How… how do you know about Ecklius?"

"We just found out today…"

Nik interrupted Sara mid-flow; "Greg… Gregorius. He found it." Nik said, putting the dots together himself. "You saw Greg this morning."

"We did." Grissomo nodded.

"You didn't involve him did you?" Nik asked, suddenly hit by a pang of worry, he didn't want Greg caught up in this.

"No. He knew something was going on, he's perceptive, but he doesn't know what." Grissomo laid Nik's worries to rest.

"Good. What do you want with me?" He held no influence over Atwatus or the Emperor, what could he do that a powerful Senator couldn't?

"We want you to listen, and if you find out anything, let us know." Sara said, "We need to know when Ecklius will get here."

"Are there any legions here, in Rome, to defend the Emperor?" Nik asked.

"The Emperor does not keep his legions in Rome." Grissomo said. Nik nodded, knowing it was true. "However, General Brassius is on his way back from victory in England. Now that we know the threat is real, we will send word to him."

Nik had heard of General Brassius and from what he'd heard this was definitely good news, he would be a strong ally of the Emperor.

The guard opened the door to Nik's cell and told them it was time to go.

"When we come to see Greg, we will visit you." Sara told him, "Thank you, Nikolai."

They walked out of his cell arm in arm.

Nik sat back on his cot and brought his hands to his face. He'd noticed the change in Atwatus towards him but had thought it was due to the fights the Emperor was putting on, where he could win his freedom. He should have picked up that there was more to it, Atwatus had always been ambitious beyond his means. With Ecklius in tow he now had the means and was ready to unleash them.

Nik felt the warmth of the sun on his hands. He looked towards the window and realised it was time for lunch. He smiled.

TBC…


	3. Chapter III: I am Required to Kill

**Title: Amor vincit omnia**

**Summary: **AU. When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil. Nick/Greg slash.

**Warnings: **Suggestions of non-con

**Disclaimer: **CSI is not mine, neither are the chapter titles

Chapter 3/10

**Chapter III: I am Required to Kill**

Greg walked into his mother's kitchen to find her and Archie already chatting away. He loved his mother, he really did, he'd be lost without her. She had brought him up, educated him, taught him the finer things in life, and, more importantly, gave him the belief in himself that he could be somebody, do something important with his life. In Greg's opinion, everybody should have their own version of his mother in their lives, maybe not as nosy, or worrisome, or open as her…

"Gregorius!" His mother shouted upon seeing her son's approach.

She gripped him in a vice tight hug. "Where have you been all morning?"

"I had clients, Mother." Greg said cheerily, hoping that his mother would be pleased about his business.

She let him out of the hug and gripped his face between her palms.

"Mother." Greg protested as her eyes pierced into his.

"Archie told me you were taken to the Gladiators cells last night."

Greg's heart sank, he'd been hoping his mother wouldn't find out about that, she didn't need the unnecessary worry; she was too good at it.

"I was, but I'm fine."

Greg sighed when his reassurance didn't alleviate the frown on her face.

"I promise you. He didn't touch me, and he said he would tell the Senator that I pleased him. So no flogging for me." Greg fixed a big smile on his face, hoping she'd let this go.

She loosened her grip and hugged him again, gently this time. Greg hugged her back.

"Love you too." He whispered.

She let go and went back to her cooking, a content smile on her face.

"Which gladiator was it?" Archie, who had remained seated by the table, asked.

"Nikolai." Greg replied as he hopped onto the chair next to his friend.

"You met Nikolai?" Achie asked, dropping the bread in his hand.

"Yes, and you will too. I asked him to join us for lunch." Greg smiled, his heart beating faster as he saw Nik approach from behind his mother.

His mother turned to follow her son's gaze. She grabbed Nik into the same hug she had laid on her son previously. Greg laughed as Nik's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the tightness of her grip. He knew how overbearing his mother could be, but she always had his best interests at heart, and anybody who helped in her mission to keep Greg out of harm was a friend to her, no matter how well she knew them. She whispered something in Nik's ear and his features relaxed.

"Greg." Nik greeted him once Greg's mother had released him.

"Mother, this is Nik. Nik, my mother, Mari." Greg introduced them.

"It is lovely to meet you, Mari." Nik said. Greg chuckled as he flashed back to the conversation they'd had the night before, he was right that Nik had a talent for charming mothers'.

"The pleasure is all mine, Nikolai." Mari said as she squeezed Nik's bicep with a twinkle in her eye.

"Put him down Mother." Greg rolled his eyes.

She let go and Nik scooted around to Greg's side of the table, taking the seat beside him.

"Don't worry," Mari said, "he is much too young for me. Besides…" She quirked her lips into a devilish smile.

"Besides… what?" Greg asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing dear." Mari turned her attention back to the mixing bowl in front of her.

Greg decided to let it go, she'd probably only embarrass him anyway. More to the point, he was far too distracted by his rapidly beating heart rate and rising temperature. He knew the cause of it was Nik, and he revelled in it, nobody had ever had this effect on him so soon.

Greg remembered Archie's presence.

"Archie," he said, his friend was starring wide-eyed and opened mouthed at Nik. Greg chuckled, trust Archie to meet one of his hero's and lose his cool outer façade.

"Nik, this is Archie. He usually has the ability to form words and move more than a flinch."

Nik laughed and stretched out his hand at Archie, reaching across Greg. Greg gulped at the proximity of the arm to his chest.

"Um." Archie's mouth closed and he embraced Nik's wrist in his hand. He grunted to clear his throat. "Good to meet you." He said in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with him last night," Archie continued, back to his regularly pitched voice, "I'm sure it wasn't intended as a punishment."

Greg laughed, taking the insult on the chin. He knew Archie didn't mean it; he was just getting his own back, Greg would have been disappointed if he hadn't.

"No, if they'd wanted to punish him they'd have sent Davido." Greg countered.

"I think I've met him." Nik cringed, "that would have been a punishment."

"Hey!" Greg squealed. "You didn't disagree with him that _I _was a punishment." Greg pouted.

"Well…" Nik dragged his answer out playfully.

Greg softly hit Nik on the arm as he saw Archie's smug smile.

Nik rubbed his arm in protest, but his laugh let Greg know he wasn't serious. "You know you weren't, Greggo." He said quietly.

"Archie, will you help me with this?" Mari asked.

"Sure." Archie said, he stood up and walked with Mari to the large stone oven.

Greg leaned in and whispered in Nik's ear; "What did my Mother say to you?"

"She said," Nik whispered back, "Thank you."

Greg shivered at the breath on his ear.

…

Nik walked through the newly constructed Hypogeum, beneath the floor of the Flavian Amphitheatre. The smell of blood and sweat had already infected the walls and left a damp stench in the air.

He entered the weaponry chamber.

"Roberto." He greeted the man with a slap on the back.

"Nik, are you after your usual weapon of choice?" Roberto asked.

Nik nodded and Roberto reached behind his table to pull out two short handled swords that had been hidden from sight. He handed one to Nik and held the other to gleam in the light of a candle.

Roberto pointed to a spot on the sharp blade. "I fixed that notch for you, good as new."

"Thanks Roberto, you're too good to me." Nik said as he took the offered sword and swirled it in his palm.

"Nikolai." A booming voice shouted from behind Nik.

He knew the voice and greeted him with a manly embrace.

"Wricardo." Nik smiled at his friend. He'd refrained from making friends of fellow gladiators for a long time; he didn't want to face the death of his friends every which way he turned. He'd known Wricardo since he'd first moved to Rome, and eventually, let himself admit that the big, black man was his best friend.

Wricardo was a talented fighter, he wouldn't have survived so long if he wasn't, but because of his origins and the colour of his skin, he'd never get the chance of freedom. Nik rarely considered himself lucky in the life he lived, in this instance he was though, and he could honour Wricardo by offering his friendship for as long as he could.

"Are you fighting today?" Nik asked.

"Yeah, I'm up after you. Just came by to get a change of weapon from Roberto here."

"Did you get good odds for me?" Nik asked, his friend's face lit up at the mention of betting. If anyone wanted to place a bet, Rick was the man to go to.

"Any odds are good on you, my friend." Wricardo laughed.

"Nikolai!" A guard shouted from above to him, it was time for his fight.

"Got to go." Nik said.

"Good luck, man." Wricardo shouted after him as Nik made his way up the narrow corridor of stairs to the arena floor.

Nik turned back to his friend, "If I needed luck, I wouldn't bet on myself."

The gates opened and Nik felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as he stepped out into the arena.

The crowd cheered and chanted his name as the announcer made his arrival known.

He ran to the centre of the oval shaped arena and awaited his opponent. The announcer introduced his rival, Kellenus, a new gladiator, just purchased by Senator Keplarus from the shores of Ostia Antica.

The gladiator stood next to Nik as Nik threw one sword, point first, into the ground and kneeled in front of the Emperor.

"Those who are about to die, salute you." The gladiators shouted in unison. Nik was ready for the fight, his blood was pumping and his mind was alert. Whenever he got out into the arena he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, he would entertain but he wouldn't drag the fight out for longer than necessary, it was unfair on his conscience and his opponent, nobody wanted to prolong their own death. If the day came that he were to die in the arena, Nik hoped he would be offered the same courtesy.

Nik tightly gripped the handle of his sword and yanked it out of the ground; he swung it through the air with grace and speed. The sharp blade pierced through Kellenus' chest armour. He quickly swept around his other sword to strike again but the axe of his challenger blocked the sword. The two gladiators retreated and circled each other. Nik felt confident that he could win the battle of wills and hold out until Kellenus gave his next more away. Nik noticed the change in footing and tilt of Kellenus' shoulder. He moved one sword into a low block that took the impact of his opponent's low swinging sword. With quick feet he whirled around and thrust the hilt of his other sword into Kellenus' head. Kellenus fell to the ground with a thud.

Nik pinned him to the ground with a foot to his chest. Kellenus hitched his leg up into Nik's backside. Nik stumbled, off balance, giving Kellenus the time to regain his footing. The two encircled each other again, trading blows to the rapturous applause of the crowd.

Nik was impressed, Kellenus had skill, he was tricky and light on his feet, if a little rough around the edges.

There was one thing the crowd was waiting for and Nik decided it was time to give it to them; the move was unique to him and had won him many fights throughout his career. His first fighting trainer had named it the 'lai' combining Nik's name and the faint in his move that never failed to catch his opponent off guard.

Nik spun on his heel and swung his two swords low, forcing Kellenus to jump in order to avoid the blades. He quickly pulled his chest up and switched the direction of his right hand sword; he swiftly thrust his two swords across each other, the tips deeply lashing into Kellenus chest, leaving two trails of blood. Kellenus cried out in pain and stumbled back. Nik took the advantage and slammed his foot into Kellenus' knee, cleanly breaking the bone. Kellenus fell to the ground, one arm holding him up as he swung his sword defiantly in the other.

Nik kicked the sword from Kellenus' hand and pushed him back to the ground with his foot. He stood over his felled opponent, dropped one sword to the floor and raised the other. He waited for the Emperor's verdict on whether Kellenus should live or die.

Kellenus coughed up some blood and looked Nik in the eyes, "It will be an honour to die by your sword, Nikolai."

The Emperor gave his verdict.

"I will see you in Elysium." Nik said regretfully.

…

Nik sat up on his cot as his cell door opened. His heart skipped a beat with hope.

"Hi." Greg said, Nik relaxed at the sound of his voice, never before had Nik been grateful for anything the Senator had done.

Greg sat in the same position he'd been in the other night.

"I heard you fought today." Greg said as he got comfortable in his position.

"You're bleeding!" Greg shouted upon noticing the red trail on Nik's tunic, sitting up on alert.

"What?" Nik followed Greg's eye line to his shoulder. "Oh. No, Alberto took care of that." Nik lifted the crusty red sleeve of his tunic to reveal a crudely stitched wound underneath.

"See." Nik gestured for Greg to look. Greg shuffled closer and leaned on the edge of Nik's cot.

"Does it hurt?" Greg asked, he looked up at Nik with big, open eyes.

Nik wanted to freeze that moment in his mind, to save Greg's look of concern and etch it onto his memory forever. Greg cared, Greg genuinely cared that he was hurt.

"Um," Nik said, trying to distract himself, he didn't want to loose control in those beautiful eyes and do something he'd regret. "I've had worse."

Before Greg could pry more, Nik changed the subject. "Atwatus must really want me on his good side if he's sending you again so soon."

"I always said he was a smart one." Greg sat back; seemingly satisfied that Nik was all right. "Conniving and manipulative, but a smart one." Greg added.

"Yeah." Nik agreed, that's what made him so dangerous.

"It's good, though." Greg nodded, "I was getting worried that the assassin was meant for you, but if he's that concerned about your opinion of him then it can't be can it? I mean, he'd never…"

"Hold on." Nik cut him off. "Assassin? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know really." Greg shrugged, "Atwatus has some assassin headed for Rome. Whom it's meant for, I don't know."

"How do you know that?" Nik asked, thinking about the conversation he'd had with Grissomo the other day.

"Um…" Greg looked at the floor, shielding his eyes from Nik's view, "Atwatus talks in his sleep." Greg said matter of factly, staring a hole into the floor.

Nik gulped, he throat suddenly dry. He hoped this didn't mean what he thought it meant. "You said you hadn't done this before."

"No, I said I hadn't been to the gladiators cells before."

Nik froze. Was he disappointed or angry? Right now, he didn't know, he just felt numb.

"How long?" Nik asked simply.

Greg shrugged and looked up, but his attempt at nonchalance failed once he saw Nik's pleading eyes. "A couple of months." He admitted.

"Do you have a choice?"

"As much choice as I had about coming here."

Angry. He was definitely angry. "That…" Nik gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He needed Greg to say something, to tell him it wasn't true.

"Nik?" Greg tentatively asked.

Nik knew Greg must be able to see his anger, but there was nothing he could do, he'd never been good at hiding his emotions, and now he couldn't get the fury to switch off.

"I'm going to kill him!" Nik clenched his jaw and walked towards the door of his cell.

"No!" Greg called and grabbed his arm from behind. "You can't. His personal guards will protect him, you'd only get yourself hurt, or killed. Me too."

The red mist seeped from Nik's eyes. Greg was right, and Nik didn't want to be the cause of any more harm to him.

"Nik please!" Greg's voice was getting frantic.

"You're right." Nik sighed with defeat. He turned to Greg, his heart stung at the sight of pain in the young man's eyes. Without thinking, he pulled Greg into a hug. Greg gripped onto the back of Nik's tunic, returning the strong hold.

A new wave of calm washed over Nik, this was right, this was where he was meant to be.

"My Mother likes you, you know?" Greg said.

Nik knew he had changed the subject for fear of this getting awkward. He needn't fear, though, Nik was feeling anything but awkward right now.

"Yeah," Nik said as they released each other, "I like her too. She obviously has good taste."

Greg snorted with humourous derision, as they both sat on Nik's cot, their thighs regaining contact.

"You would say that."

Nik was pleased to know he really was capable of charming Mothers'.

TBC…


	4. Chapter IV: Busy Little Bee

**Title: Amor vincit omnia**

**Summary: **AU. When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil. Nick/Greg slash.

**Warnings: **Suggestions of dub-con

**Disclaimer: **CSI is not mine, neither are the chapter titles

Chapter 4/10

**Chapter IV: Busy Little Bee**

"Hey Rilei." Greg greeted the tall, blond woman.

"Is your Mother here?" Rilei asked glibly.

"She will be any minute. You look frustrated." Greg pointed out.

"Wouldn't you be if you'd had to spend the morning making sure Davido didn't offend the Vestal Virgins, again."

"It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it." Greg laughed, eternally grateful it wasn't his job.

"Thanks for the sympathy." Rilei chided, "At least once Wendii arrived he couldn't form enough words to offend anyone." Rilei said, Greg laughed at the look of glee in her mischievous eyes, "I left them alone."

"Somebody should check that he's still breathing." Greg pondered, with a wink.

"I'm only charged with making sure he doesn't offend them, not that he lives through it." Greg was pleased to note that Rilei's tone had softened. He liked her, they were good friends, but she could often come over as brash and moody. Luckily, he'd learnt how to banter with her early in their friendship, and he had a knack of cheering her up.

"Rilei, how lovely to see you dear." Mari said as she approached her kitchen table with Nik beside her.

"Look who I bumped into." She said to Greg, "he was just telling me what a good job Alberto has done on his arm. I must remember to go and visit Al, it's been such a long time since I saw him last."

"It's been less than a month Mother." Greg thanked the Gods his mother hadn't had the chance to fret over him and force him to see Alberto lately.

"You asked to see me, Mari?" Rilei pointed out.

"Oh, yes, I need your help. This way." The two women walked into the next room.

"I didn't know your Mother and Al were such good friends." Nik said as he sat down beside Greg.

"The number of times she's dragged me to see him, he couldn't help making friends with her. If she'd seen that scrape on my knee from the other night she would have demanded he see me."

Nik chuckled. "It's good that she takes care you."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself." Greg insisted, he didn't want Nik thinking he wasn't capable of looking after himself.

"I know."

"Was that Rilei?" Archie asked as he approached the table.

"Yeah." Greg confirmed.

"Your Mother said anything yet?" Archie asked.

No, surprisingly, she'd restrained from her usual comments, Greg thought to himself. "Not to me, no."

"Wow, she's usually suggesting dates by now and pondering what food to make." Archie smirked.

"What? Why?" Nik asked, confused.

Greg winced; he'd hoped this wouldn't come up in front of Nik.

"My Mother thinks I should marry Rilei." Greg said, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice. He didn't know how Nik felt about him, he hoped… hell, he didn't even know how he felt about Nik, except that his heart fluttered at the sight of him and he couldn't get him out of his mind, but that didn't need to be addressed right now.

"Do you want to marry her?" Nik asked without looking him in the eyes.

"No." Greg said with conviction. "I like her, but we're better as friends."

Nik opened his mouth to respond but was cut short by Mari re-entering the room.

"Did Rilei go?" Archie asked her.

"Yes, she had somewhere to be."

Greg eyed his mother suspiciously, she'd been up to something, he didn't know what, but her playful wink to him only confirmed it.

"So the food is all yours boys." She put the tray of food she'd been carrying on the table in front of them.

They chatted while they ate. Greg was glad that things were still comfortable between him and Nik. Whatever was growing between them, he didn't want to lose what they already had, he didn't get much opportunity to meet new people and make new friends, let alone ones with such stories to tell.

"I have to go." Greg said reluctantly, "The Senator wanted to see me."

"Be careful Greg." Mari said, "I'm happy that your business is doing well, but I'm worried about how much attention the Senator is paying you, I don't want him paying _too_ much attention."

Greg couldn't lie to his mother, he'd tried when he was younger, tried a lot, but always failed miserably. There was something in his eyes that his Mother saw through every time.

"Gregorius." Mari stepped around the table to stand in front of her son.

Greg lowered his eyes; he couldn't bare to see the concern in hers.

"Look at me Greg." She demanded.

Greg panicked; he was going to have to tell her. He slowly raised terrified eyes, his hands started to shake.

"It's too late for that." He said in a small voice.

"Too late for what, Greg?" Mari asked for clarification, her voice pitching upwards.

"He already pays too much attention." Greg hoped he wouldn't have to spell it out for her; he wouldn't be able to form the words to tell his mother that the Senator had been taking him to his bedchamber for the past two months.

"Oh Gods." Mari grabbed him and hugged him tight. She rested his head in the crook of her neck. He felt her tears run into his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mari asked, her voice strong through her sobs.

"It's not a big deal, Mother, and I knew it would upset you. You worry about me enough already." Greg closed his eyes, he wanted to be anywhere but here, he never wanted to cause his mother pain. And he definitely didn't want to be having this conversation in front of Nik.

"If he ever hurts you, you tell me straight away. Do you hear me Gregorius?"

"I hear you." He squeezed her lightly so she would know he was serious.

"Straight away, and I will be over there in the blink of an eye to rip that man's balls…"

"And," Nik cut her off to save her from her own words, "I'll be right with her to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret."

"It'll be him who regrets it. But yes, Nik will be right with me." Mari squeezed Greg tighter.

"Mother, you can let go know."

…

Nik reluctantly stepped into the busy room. He didn't want to be there but the Senator had ordered him. The wealthiest and most powerful people in Rome would be there, and Atwatus wanted to show off the most famous gladiator in the Roman Empire.

"Nikolai!" Atwatus shouted to him, a girl on each arm, "Good, you're finally here. Mingle, talk to people, charm people." Atwatus gave him that creepy wink again.

"I will Sir." Nik said uncomfortably, Atwatus' loud greeting had garnered the attention of a crowd, which had been Atwatus' intention Nik was sure. Nik was used to the attention of a crowd, but not in social situations like this, it made him feel dirty, he wanted to be worthy of their attention for his intellect, not because they enjoyed watching him beat the life out of other human beings.

"Get a drink, enjoy yourself." Atwatus kissed the girl to his left as he walked away to mingle in the crowd.

A drink was thrust into Nik's hand by one of the servants who scurried away before he could say thank you.

Nik moved further into the room, staying by the wall. He looked around studying the occupants.

Senator Keplarus was there, looking as thoughtful as always. Lady Sophia, daughter of the once King of the north, and heiress to the throne, if it hadn't have been seized by the Empire, she was trying her hardest to avoid Atwatus' attempts to woo her. Senator Vartannus and his wife Catherina entered, upon seeing his gaze Catherina waved, he quickly looked away, he didn't want to attract the attention of the beautiful red head tonight.

The girl Nik had seen with Greg earlier walked towards him holding a tray of drinks.

"Nikolai," Rilei greeted him, "I didn't know you would be here tonight."

"Me neither." Nik admitted, sulking into his drink.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you earlier, you didn't catch me at my best." Rilei apologised.

"No need to worry." Nik tried to smile, why did she have to be nice to him? He wanted to dislike her, despite the fact he had no reason to be jealous. Nik just wasn't the kind of person who could dislike someone for the sake of disliking them, though. If they were kind to him and the people he loved, then it was his duty to be kind back.

"I don't worry what people think of me, making a good impression on someone isn't my strong point. An introduction helps though, when you intend to talk to someone again, like we're doing now."

She had a good point, it was strangely logical.

"Greg is here, did you know?" Rilei pointed out.

"He is?"

"Yeah, he's serving somewhere."

Nik looked around his immediate vicinity but couldn't see him.

"I should go." Rilei said and walked off to serve some pompous dignitary who had been leering at her.

Nik walked around the large, open room. He smiled politely at people who acknowledged him but avoided being brought into conversations.

He finally spotted Greg serving a couple Nik didn't recognise. They looked like they thought they were important, he was probably a low level Senator, the kind who got the position because he liked what he could get out of it rather than what he could influence for the better of the people. The woman grabbed Greg's buttock and laughed when he flinched.

Nik was seeing red again and marched over to them. Greg caught Nik's eye and extricated himself from the woman; he headed straight for Nik who was still intent on confronting the couple.

Greg put his hand on Nik's chest to stop him. "Don't." Greg begged through gritted teeth. "It's just what happens at these events."

Nik clenched his jaw and continued to stare at the couple.

"They can't do anymore than touch without the Senator's permission, I'm his property after all." Greg continued to try and calm Nik down. "It'd be me he'd flog, not you, you being injured would cut at his purse strings.

"You on the other hand," Greg's voice had changed, it was slower and lower pitched, almost seductive, "shouldn't be so afraid to touch me in front of him. We've spent two nights together, remember?"

Nik felt a blush rise up his neck as he noticed how close Greg was stood to him. He could move his head just a bit to reach his lips and kiss him…

"Put him down Nikolai, he has other people to serve." Atwatus broke into their moment.

Greg hurried off into the crowd of people. Nik felt sick at the knowing smile Atwatus gave him.

"Nik, I would like you to meet Krista," Atwatus introduced the brunette beside him, "daughter of the Governor of Capua. She remembers you fighting there and has been looking forward to meeting you."

Atwatus left him alone with the woman.

"You are quite the physical specimen up close." Krista ran a finger across his chest, Nik resisted from batting her hand away.

"I saw you fight the Great Nateium in Capua, I told my father you would be famous one day." She flattened her palm on his chest.

"Really?" Nik was only half paying attention. To be honest, if he hadn't got someone else on his mind he might not have been able to resist the beautiful woman before him. She was alluring; there was something in her eyes that was half innocent and half wicked.

She nodded, "I have kept an eye on your career, my Father thinks you would be a welcome addition to our family once you are a free man."

"Niky, I need a word." Lady Catherina interrupted them out of nowhere; saving him from the direction this conversation was going. Catherina pulled him by the arm as she slid hers in to link with it. They meandered away from Krista.

"I thought you needed some help." Catherina whispered conspiratorially.

He was glad for the help with Krista, but Catherina scared him just as much. Her husband may be the Senator but Catherina was powerful in her own right. She knew how to use her influence, and her beauty. Her father had been the largest landowner in Rome before his death; Catherina had inherited his instinct and wiles.

"Thank you." Nik said graciously.

"We'll talk again." She said before rejoining her husband.

Nik spotted Greg helping Rilei, he was disappointed when he wasn't given the time to watch and admire. Atwatus approached.

"Go back to your cell," Atwatus ordered, "you'll have a visitor."

….

Nik sat in his cell. He hoped the visitor was Greg, but knew his luck didn't run that far.

His cell door opened and Nik's heart sank as Catherina entered.

"Don't worry, Nik, I'm not here for that." She said with a confident smirk.

"Good." Nik said. She laughed with amusement.

"We have some mutual friends, with mutual concerns, in Senator Grissomo and Lady Sara."

Nik was relieved; having Catherina on their side could only be good news.

"Ah." Nik said,

"Have you heard anything?" She asked. She paced gracefully around his cell; she had a regal air to her that imposed authority, yet there was a warmth that let him know he was safe with her.

"Yes. I don't know when exactly, but General Ecklius is not far away." He wished he could tell them more, be more specific, but his job was to report what he overheard, not to go out of his way to discover hidden secrets that would arise suspicion on him.

"That is expected, we got word to General Brassius and he will get here a week earlier than scheduled, his men are walking through the night." Catherina assured him.

"Ecklius is not the only person Atwatus is waiting for, though." Nik silently thanked Greg for the information, he may not be happy about his means of getting it, but it certainly put them in a better position by knowing it.

"He's not?" Catherina stopped pacing, and placed her piercing gaze on him.

"No. Atwatus has an assassin coming to Rome."

"He what?" Catherina was shocked; Nik didn't think he had ever seen Catherina ruffled before.

"I don't know anymore than that. I presume the Emperor is the target." He knew the Senator well, Atwatus was educated and devious but he wasn't ingenious, he always went bull-headed straight for his targets. If the Senator wanted the Emperor out of the way he wouldn't weave some elaborate, lengthy scheme, he would march right in and take him out in one swift move.

"He would not have the gall to do something like that." Catherina spit out, Nik knew it wasn't directed at him, but the venom of her words still scared him a little.

"Atwatus has more gall than intellect, he would kill the Emperor himself if he had the skills for it." Nik insisted.

"I trust your more intimate knowledge of him, Nikolai, I didn't mean to dismiss you." Catherina sounded resigned; she'd accepted the information and was processing the possibilities.

"I know you didn't." Nik said quietly, he could tell she was no longer listening, too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Stay safe Niky." She said as she walked over and hugged Nik gently. "We'll be in touch."

Nik watched her leave, it wasn't often he got to see Catherina's caring side, but it was always genuine.

TBC…


	5. Chapter V:  All Else is Dust and Air

**Title: Amor vincit omnia**

**Summary: **AU. When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil. Nick/Greg slash.

**Warnings: **Suggestions of dub-con

**Disclaimer: **CSI is not mine, neither are the chapter titles

Chapter 5/10

A/N: Rating has increased

**Chapter V: All Else is Dust and Air**

Greg was moving boxes in the kitchen storeroom when Archie rushed in.

"Greg?" Archie shouted, his breath wheezy. "Have you heard how Nik is?"

Greg put down the box he was carrying.

"What?" Greg asked, confused, "he was a bit angry yesterday, but I thought he'd calmed down."

"No. I mean from the fight. He was injured." Archie clarified.

If Greg had still been carrying the box he would have dropped it. He'd never considered that Nik might get injured in a fight, or even lose it! The Great Nikolai had never lost, why would today be any different?

"Did he lose?" Greg asked quietly.

"He won," Greg's heart thudded back to life, "but got injured. They had to call Al to the arena." Greg's legs failed him and one knee fell to the floor. This wasn't happening, his brain couldn't comprehend it. He'd only just met Nik and now he might get taken away.

"Greg? Are you all right?"

Greg nodded absently. No, he screamed in his head, he wasn't all right. Nothing was all right. Nik wasn't all right. He needed to know. He needed to find Nik, make sure he was alive, and that he was going to stay that way.

Greg pushed himself to his feet, "I have to find him."

He walked passed Archie as though he wasn't there, he vaguely heard Archie say good luck.

He ran through the Senator's grounds as fast as he could. The hallways and courtyards were a buzz with chatter. People were contemplating, speculating as though Nik was a character in some theatrical performance. He's a real person, Greg wanted to shout, a real person with real people who care about him. He'd heard that Nik had chopped off his own arm, one girl was mourning that he had scratched his handsome face, an elderly man said that he had been stabbed through the heart. Greg almost ran into a wall upon hearing the latter.

His heart beat wildly in his chest, pumping adrenaline through his veins. He reached the courtyard of Alberto's chambers and ran straight into a mass of people gathered outside. He tried to push his way through but a guard grabbed his arm.

"Is Nik in there? Nikolai?" Greg corrected himself.

"Yes." The guard answered, not relinquishing his grip.

"I need to see him."

"You can't." The guard simply shook his head.

"But, I have to, I need to know how he is, if he'll live. I need to tell him… to tell him… see him, make sure he's all right, that he'll live, that I'm going to see him again." Greg waffled.

"Nobody can go in. You need to get out of here."

"No!" Greg tried to squirm out of the guard's grasp, but another guard grabbed his other arm.

"No, let me through!" Greg yelled. The guards ignored him; they dragged him away and out of the courtyard.

"I have to see Nik!"

The guards gripped tighter, bruising his upper arms.

"Stay out." The guard said as he let go and shut the courtyard door.

"But…" Greg said into thin air. "I need him."

His legs lost all strength and slumped beneath him. He leaned back against a pillar. How had Nik become to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time? He didn't know, he only knew that his life was brighter, happier, more worthwhile, with Nik in it. He didn't want to go back to life without him.

After a while of staring into nothingness he got to his feet and walked aimlessly. He ended up by the door to his and Archie's room. Nobody was in.

He went in, wanting to feel alone and clear his head. He laid back on his cot and let a single tear drop from his eye.

Archie burst in, breaking Greg's reverie.

"Did you find him?" Archie asked.

"Yes. They wouldn't let me in, though." Greg said, resigned.

"I've been asking around." Archie offered, "I didn't find anyone who was at the fight, though, and most people just seemed to be making theories up."

"Yeah." Greg nodded. "I've heard a few. Thanks."

He appreciated Archie's attempt to help, even if it had been unsuccessful.

"He'll be fine, he's Nikolai."

"He's only human." Greg countered.

Archie kept Greg company and tried to calm him through his hourly manic, babbling sessions of panic. Until a guard knocked on their door.

"Gregorius, you're needed."

Greg was escorted out. He knew better than to ask where they were going, the guards always ignored him.

His nerves tingled as he realised they were headed to the gladiators cells.

He's alive.

….

Nik lay still on his cot; movement didn't hurt him as long as he moved in the right way, mainly not agitating his ribs. He'd taken several blows to his ribs and a knife to his side. The bleeding had been superficial, the knife hadn't penetrated anything important, but it had taken time for Alberto to get the blood flow to stop.

He heard footsteps outside his cell and the lock on his door undone. He hoped it was Greg, needed it to be Greg, he would make the pain so much easier.

Greg slowly edged into the room and Nik let out the breath he'd been holding. Greg caught sight of him and ran to his side, kneeling down and taking Nik's hand in his. Greg would never know what that meant to him.

"Oh, thank the Gods you're alright. They wouldn't tell me anything." Greg said frantically. Nik's skin tingled as Greg brushed his hand over Nik's cheek.

"You were worried?" Nik asked, hoping his voice came over as inquisitive rather than the desperate need he felt for this man to care for him.

"Yes, I was hearing everything and I didn't know what to believe." Greg chewed on his lip. "I thought you might be dead and I didn't know what to do." Greg looked down bashfully.

Nik wanted nothing more than to pull Greg to him and kiss those beautiful lips. He couldn't, not after what Atwatus had been putting Greg through, he'd never do that to him.

Nik hadn't realised he'd drifted off into his own thoughts until he felt soft, moist lips over his own. He looked up into Greg's eyes, eyes that stared openly into his. He'd never felt so raw, so at the mercy of someone else. He wouldn't lead Greg into this, the choice was all Greg's, Nik would give him anything he asked for in a heartbeat. The contact had left a tingle on his lips that he craved, but he couldn't take it, it was Greg's to give. He stared into the eyes of the man who's torn his life in two, who'd broken down his barriers without even trying. Who'd shown him he could find happiness in a life full of death and rage. Time froze as he drank in the sight of the most exquisite creature he'd ever known.

Nik panicked as those eyes closed, only for his heart to surge and his own eyes to close when Greg's lips met his once again. The kiss was slow and soft, more sensuous than Nik had known was possible. Greg's tongue licked a line of fire across his lips; Nik opened them without a second thought. Their tongues slid together and melted as one. The kiss grew hotter, needier with every second as they explored each other's mouths. Nik drifted into oblivion, he'd known there were a lot of things missing from his life but he'd never known it would only take one man to make his life complete. As Greg's tongue delved deeper into his mouth Nik longed to keep him close forever, once he'd tasted such happiness he could never let it go.

Nik groaned as they broke apart.

"I…" Greg started; Nik could tell he was searching for the right words. Nik reached with his arm from his good side, and cupped Greg's cheek tenderly, encouraging him to go on. "Today, I thought I might never see you again, and I didn't know what to do. I would have given anything for one more moment with you." Nik could see the sincerity in Greg's eyes, "Tonight is ours."

Greg climbed around Nik to lay on the cot beside him, resting gently on Nik's good side.

Nik leaned in to capture Greg's lips in another kiss, softer this time, savouring the taste of the other man. Nik wanted to remember every moment, to learn the contours of Greg's mouth off by heart.

Greg's hand gently caressed Nik's chest, moving slowly as he traced the muscles, before moving down his body and beneath his tunic. Greg touched Nik's hardening erection and Nik felt it pulse through his body. Nik wanted nothing more than to go further with Greg, and he felt sure Greg wanted that too, but he had to check, he didn't want any doubts or regrets that would spoil this night.

"You don't have to." Nik said gently.

Greg smiled, "I know, I want to."

"Good." Nik said, and leapt onto that mouth again, capturing Greg's smile.

Nik caressed Greg's buttock and pulled him closer, the hum of Greg's moan tingled through his nerves. Greg leaned away and reached down to pull his tunic over his head. Nik stared at the beauty of the creamy, soft skin now on show. He ran a hand over Greg's chest, feeling the ripples of the slender, toned body.

Greg pushed Nik's tunic up and lightly kissed his lower abdomen. Nik wanted to move, wanted to touch and feel Greg's skin under his fingers, he wanted to arch his back into Greg's lips, but he couldn't, his body couldn't take the pain, he fought hard to keep still. As though sensing the contest going on in Nik's mind Greg lightly placed a hand on Nik's bandaged ribs.

"Don't move." He ordered gently.

Nik was unprepared when Greg dipped his head and took Nik's cock in his mouth. A low guttural moan escaped his lips and his toes curled with the need for more. Nik stared as Greg's soft, pink tongue licked into the slit of his cock before pursing his lips and wrapping them around the head. Greg's eyes, big, round and sparkling, connected with Nik's before his took Nik's length into his throat. Nik involuntarily jerked his hips at the warmth encapsulating his cock, he didn't care that it strained his side, the pain was worth it.

Greg reached between his own legs as he sucked and nipped lightly with his teeth, sending Nik dizzy with pleasure.

Suddenly the warmth was gone and Nik wanted it back, his eyelids, that had slid shut as his senses over road them, came open. He watched as Greg manoeuvred his legs to straddle Nik's thighs, lined himself up and smirked before he sunk onto Nik's cock. Nik's mind fried there and then as heat and tightness filled him with such pleasure he didn't know was possible.

Greg sat fully impaled on Nik's cock. "Am I hurting you?" He asked breathily.

"Gods no."

Nik moaned as Greg rolled his hips. His eyes slid into the back of his head when Greg lifted his hips and sunk back down. Nik drifted to a world where only he and Greg mattered, the only two living beings of any consequence, as Greg built a steady rhythm riding his cock. Every touch of Greg's hands sent sparks through his nerves; every twist of his hips sent ripples of pleasure through him, his cock throbbing with the need to come. He reached out his good arm and grabbed until he felt Greg's hand within his. "Going to…" He began as Greg clenched his muscles and Nik came inside him. Greg followed suite, spurting over Nik's chest.

Greg sat as the waves of pleasure died down and Nik's breathing came back under control. He slowly slid off Nik's cock and leant down to rest beside him, placing a kiss on Nik's cheek. "I'm sure you get told all the time how beautiful you are, but you are, you know?" Greg asked.

"Nobody's ever said it and I've felt they meant it, or cared if they did, until you." Nik said truthfully.

Nik turned his head and smiled as he faced the man wrapped to his side, he kissed Greg gently on the lips before Greg snuggled into the crook of his neck and his breathing evened out into sleep.

Nik looked at the beautiful face of the man lying in his arms. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Greg's forehead.

"I hope your mother forgives me." He whispered gently.

"She should blame you," he reasoned with himself as he traced a line down Greg's cheek with his finger. "You stole my heart Greggo."

Nik continued to stare until his eyes were claimed by the sleep calling him.

TBC…


	6. Chapter VI:  He Sleeps so Well

**Title: Amor vincit omnia**

**Summary: **AU. When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil. Nick/Greg slash.

**Warnings: **Suggestions of non-con

**Disclaimer: **CSI is not mine, neither are the chapter titles

Chapter 6/10

**Chapter VI: He Sleeps so Well**

"Did you see Nik last night, dear?" Mari asked her son as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes." Greg hoped she couldn't see the blush rising up his neck.

"Is he ok?" Greg appreciated the genuine concern in his mother's voice, she was just like him, she couldn't hide her emotions if she tried.

"He will be."

"Good. I was worried, and not just about him spoiling his good looks."

He could never spoil them; Greg smiled as he thought of Nik's face looking down on him when he woke that morning.

"Tanita was saying she didn't think he would be as gorgeous close up and without his armour. I put her right of course." She winked.

"Your age gap hasn't changed." Greg scolded.

"I know dear, you leave an old lady to her fantasies and I'll leave the real thing to you young ones."

Greg almost choked on his drink, he wasn't sure if he was more guffawed by his mother fantasising about Nik or by her insinuation regarding the real thing.

"Speaking of which." Mari nodded to the doorway where Nik gingerly walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Mari frowned at him, "I know my cooking is irresistible but I could have taken some food to your cell."

"You should be resting." Greg said as he pulled the chair out further for Nik to sit on.

"I needed some fresh air." Nik said as he slowly sat down. "And I needed to see you." He whispered while Mari had her back turned.

Greg decided against jumping around the room with joy, and settled for putting a hand on Nik's thigh. He could feel the nervous energy vibrating off Nik.

"Here you go." Mari placed an extra large platter of food in front of them. "We need to keep your strength up." She said to Nik. "And you are still too skinny." She addressed to her son.

Greg rolled his eyes, his mother had been feeding him up all his life and it never made any difference to his physique. She didn't stop trying, though.

"Thank you Mari, this looks lovely." Nik said, and even Greg thought his usual charm seemed forced, not the natural charisma he usually brought.

"It's no problem dear, you know that. I always take care of my son, and his friends."

Nik tensed under Greg's hand.

"I'll be back soon." Mari said as she left.

"Why are you so nervous?" Greg asked quietly.

"She's going to kill me when she finds out."

Greg laughed, "No she won't."

"She's so protective of you…"

"But she likes you." Greg cut him off.

"Yeah, but what about Rilei?" Nik fidgeted with his hands.

"What about her? My mother wants me to be happy, that's all, and she'll see I'm happy with you." Greg reassured.

"Yeah?" Greg felt Nik's tension drop slightly.

"Yeah." Greg smiled and leant in for a quick kiss that lingered on his lips long after the touch was gone.

"Now eat up, or she really will be mad at you."

Nik laughed as Mari came back in.

…

Mari had sent Nik back to his cell to rest. Greg was glad to have some alone time with his mother; he wanted to be open with her about Nik as soon as possible.

"Could you do me a favour, Greg?" Mari asked.

"Of course."

"Tell Nik not to be so scared of me, he has nothing to be afraid of."

"What?" Greg was dumbstruck, did she know? He knew there was a history of psychic ability in his family but as far as he knew his mother had never shown signs of it, and they'd been careful in front of her, in front of everyone, hadn't they?

"He makes you happy dear, a blind man could see that."

"What?" Greg repeated, his mouth unable to form any other words, despite his brain running a thousand paces a minute.

"Gregorius, come back to the land of the living." Mari put her hand on her hip and stared at him until he responded.

Greg was still in a daze. Had they been that obvious?

"How did you…?"

"I knew the moment I met him. It was in his eyes. He had a kind a heart, a heart that adored you. You were glowing this morning, and Nik was terrified every time he looked at me." Mari chuckled light-heartedly, "It wasn't hard to work out what happened last night."

"But… Rilei?"

"Have I told you to marry Rilei once since I met Nik?"

Greg shook his head, realising that was true.

"I asked her here the other day to apologise to her. That you'd met someone you loved."

Greg let the news sink in for a few moments. He didn't want to dwell on Rilei, his mother had obviously moved on.

"It was my choice, completely, he wanted me to have total control." Greg insisted his mother knew that he wanted this.

"I trust him." Mari said simply.

Greg had never felt this happy, his heart was flying through the air and he didn't think it would ever come back down. He grabbed Mari and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks." He said, "I love you."

"What's not to love?" She squeezed him back.

"So, how was it?" Mari asked once they'd separated.

"Mother! You cannot ask me that." Greg shook his head as he walked out the kitchen.

When he reached the doorway he turned and looked back. "Amazing." He said with a smirk.

…

It had been two days since he'd last seen Greg. Alberto had found out about his lunch excursion and ordered the guards not to let him out of his cell.

Today though, he was free to go anywhere he liked, within the Senator's grounds, of course. His first port of call would be Greg's chambers.

His heart thumped with need as he knocked on the door.

Archie opened the door and let him in. "He's not here," Archie said, looking down, "He hasn't been here all night."

Nik didn't need it spelling out what that meant.

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, his blood boiling. He knew Archie wouldn't take his lack of pleasantries personally.

He flew through the hallways heading for Atwatus' chambers, having no idea what he intended to do if he discovered Atwatus and Greg… no he couldn't even think of it, it made him feel capable of anything, and he knew he was capable of a lot already. He stopped outside the door and took deep breaths to calm himself down. The door creaked under his touch as he inched it open.

Nik's heart melted as he saw Greg lying on his front in Atwatus' bed, alone. A white sheet was lazily thrown across his legs, exposing one perfectly formed butt cheek.

Nik silently crept into the room and knelt down beside Greg. He placed a hand on the small of Greg's back and rubbed it in a smooth circle.

Greg moaned. "Nik?"

Nik was grateful Greg had known whom it was, he was disgusted to think who had last touched him there, but Greg didn't need to deal with that now.

"Nik?" Greg whispered again as he smiled through heavily lidded eyes.

Nik smiled, laughing silently to himself at Greg's drowsiness. "What are you doing? Nik asked.

"Sleeping…" Greg nuzzled into the soft pillow, "in a comfortable bed."

Nik laughed, trust Greg to find a positive out of his current predicament, and take advantage of it.

"I'm going to talk with Grissomo while Sara is with you. Have you got any knew information for him?" It pained him that he couldn't just scoop Greg up in his arms and carry him out of there, where they could spend the day together, but at least he could focus on getting Greg away from Atwatus for good.

"Yeah." Greg said, he opened his eyes and looked more alert.

"He muttered something about not ruining the games for the people… how he'd have to put games on when he's Emperor." Greg leaned his head on one hand. "So I think he's going to wait until after the games before he attacks, he doesn't want to lose favour before he's declared himself dictator." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Nik said softly.

Greg gripped onto the front of Nik's tunic and pulled him in for a kiss. Nik granted Greg's tongue entry as they slowly wrestled for dominance. Nik ran a hand through Greg's hair, clenching his fingers at the vibrations of Greg moaning into his mouth.

"I missed you." Greg said as they broke apart.

"Missed you too, more than I thought possible."

Nik was taken aback when Greg started laughing after his comment.

"You're laughing?" Nik asked incredulously.

"I know, I just never thought I'd like something so romantic."

Nik shut him up by kissing him again. Greg laid back and pulled Nik on top of him. Nik groaned at the extra contact. He felt Greg tug on his tunic and broke the kiss.

"No, we can't. Atwatus could come back." Nik reasoned.

"But we might never get the chance to do it somewhere so comfortable again." Greg whined and wrapped his arms around Nik's neck to trap him in.

Nik was tempted, so very tempted. With Greg's lithe body laid out beneath him, his skin glistening in the beams of light from the morning sun. Nothing had ever looked so beautiful to him. He couldn't lose that beauty and he wouldn't put Greg at risk for his own lust.

His protest was cut off before it began when Greg pulled him flush against his chest and his mouth nipped at Nik's neck.

All rational thought was gone when Greg jerked his hips, grinding their erections together. Nik dipped his head to take Greg's mouth in his again. Waves of heat radiated within him and off his searing skin.

He needed more contact, skin on skin, and reached down to pull his tunic off when footsteps invaded his ears.

They broke apart. Nik jumped off the bed and hid behind the heavy curtain. Greg rolled over into the position he'd been in when Nik arrived, and feigned sleep.

Atwatus entered the room. He sauntered over to the bed and grabbed Greg by the arm. He yanked Greg up to his knees, pulling him out of his fake sleep.

"Morning." Atwatus smiled and Nik's skin crawled when he pulled Greg in to kiss him. Nik fought hard with himself not to walk over and punch Atwatus' brains out.

Atwatus wrapped his arms around Greg's sides and gripped at Greg's buttocks. Nik saw Greg clench his hands into fists, obviously resisting the urge to push Atwatus away. If Greg had the strength to resist then so could he, it was better for Greg's safety in the long run.

Atwatus let go of Greg. "Grissomo and his lady are waiting for you." He said as he put on a tunic and left.

Nik clenched his jaw and stepped out from behind the curtain. Greg was putting his tunic on; his head down, shielding his eyes from Nik.

"I know you're angry." Greg said. Nik was shocked when Greg shied away from him.

"No." Nik said immediately, he never wanted Greg to be afraid of him.

"No?" Greg repeated, looking up to question what that meant.

"No. I mean, yes, I'm angry, but not at you. Never at you." He pulled Greg into his arms and was relieved to feel Greg relax and hug him back. "I could never blame you for keeping yourself alive, and your family safe. I know if you had the choice you wouldn't be doing this, I understand."

"Sorry." Greg said quietly.

"Don't be." Nik reassured him, he kissed him gently on the forehead. "Promise me you won't apologise again for this, not to me, not to anyone, not even yourself. Greg?"

Greg looked up into his eyes, water shining in the corners. "I promise. Thank you."

Nik took Greg's hand in his. "We better get going."

…

"Sara." Greg greeted her.

"Morning Greg." Sara took a seat in front of Greg's desk, while Greg sat on the desk at her side.

"So, what do you want to talk about? Because I know you really don't want to talk about your ancestry."

Sara was momentarily stunned before she smiled with realisation.

"You know what's going on." She stated.

"I know." Greg confirmed with a conspiratorial raise of his eyebrows that made Sara laugh.

"How?"

"I figured it out for myself." Greg said confidently.

"You did, did you?" Sara said with friendly confrontation.

"What? You don't think I'm intelligent enough?" Greg pretended to be offended.

"I know you're intelligent enough, too intelligent for your own good." Sara leaned forward, her arm brushing against his thigh. Greg resisted the giggle in his throat when he realised she was flirting back.

"There's so much more to me than my brains…" Greg eyed her seductively.

Sara broke, she laughed and sat back.

"Nik told you."

"Yeah." Greg was half embarrassed that he really hadn't figured it out for himself.

"Do you flirt with everyone or am I special?"

"You're definitely special." He winked; he couldn't resist one last tease, not when she'd set it up so nicely.

"You know nothing will happen between us, right?" She seemed suddenly concerned that he actually was interested in her.

"I know."

"I'm married." She pressed further.

"I know, and I'm involved." He added to reassure her.

"You are? Who with?" She asked, a spark of interest in her eyes, seemingly satisfied with his response to her previous questioning.

Greg smiled serenely.

"Is she blonde?" Sara pushed when he didn't answer.

"No. Brunette."

"I always figured you for blondes." Sara contemplated.

"But then I wouldn't like you." Greg teased.

She laughed, her earlier worry completely gone from her comfortable smile.

"Tall?"

"Yes, almost the same height as me." Greg had been surprised to notice he was taller than Nik; the gladiator was always so protective of him that it felt ridiculous.

"Younger?"

"Older."

Greg laughed when Sara's eyebrows shot into her forehead.

"Interesting." Sara pondered.

"What's your favourite feature of theirs?" Sara changed tack.

"Physically?"

Sara nodded confirmation.

Greg pictured Nik; his mind could conjure up every inch of him.

"The smile." Greg said with a smile of his own.

"Aww." Sara cooed

Greg blushed at the sappiness of his choice.

"And the abs." Greg quickly added to restore his masculinity.

"The abs?"

"They're… very well defined." Greg almost moaned as he pictured himself running his hand down Nik's perfectly toned body.

"Hold on. Her well defined abs are your favourite feature?"

"No." Greg said, which only served to confuse Sara even more.

"_His_ well defined abs." Greg put her out of her misery.

Sara laughed, and now Greg was the one confused, what was so funny about him courting a man? "That makes sense now."

They sat in silence as Greg let her calculate the information. He prepared himself for the barrage of questions over who his man could be.

"I always thought Nik would have good abs." Sara said simply, leaving Greg open mouthed.

TBC…


	7. Chapter VII:  Are You Not Entertained?

**Title: Amor vincit omnia**

**Summary: **AU. When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil. Nick/Greg slash.

**Warnings: **Suggestions of dub-con

**Disclaimer: **CSI is not mine, neither are the chapter titles

Chapter 7/10

**Chapter VII: Are You Not Entertained?**

Greg stood in the shadows of the veranda, waiting for his victim to pass. A figure entered the courtyard and made their way to the entrance beside Greg's hiding place.

Greg stepped out from behind a pillar and grabbed Nik by the arm, pulling him back into the shadows. He pushed Nik to the wall and pounced on his mouth. The kiss was deep and urgent, tongues swirling together and teeth nipping at lips.

They broke apart with the need for oxygen, panting as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"You're late." Greg said between breaths, "I had to wait far too long to do that."

"Worth it?" Nik asked, his cheeks dimpling with a smile.

"So worth it."

"Speaking of late, your mother will be sending a search party out for us."

Greg rolled his eyes. "I think I preferred it when you were terrified of her, than this buddy, buddy act you've got going on now."

Nik grabbed his hand and walked them into the kitchen together, hands grasped tightly as one.

Truthfully, he was more than happy Nik and Mari were getting on better than ever. They were both such a big part of his life that it would be unbearable if they didn't like each other. His only problem now was curtailing Mari's penchant for liking Nik too much, at least Nik didn't take her flirting seriously.

Mari was waiting for them inside. She gave them both a quick hug and set food on the table before them.

"Did you see Alberto today Nik?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm as good as new."

"Yes you are." Nik laughed as Greg squeezed his bicep.

"Like mother, like son." Nik pointed out.

Mari smiled proudly. "My boy has all his mother's best features."

"He said I could go back to full training today so that I'm ready for the tournament." Nik continued on, Greg was glad that Nik knew his mother well enough to know she would get back to how he was healing sooner or later, so he might as well get it over with now.

"Good." Greg had lost his playful tone and was completely serious. Nik's chance at freedom meant a lot for Nik, how many sacrifices he'd had to make for it, but he couldn't hide the fact it scared him. He worried what the future held for them, he knew Nik would win, he couldn't contemplate otherwise, but what would happen to them after he was free, he didn't know.

All he knew was that Nik sat in Greg's mother's kitchen with his hand in Greg's, smiling happily. For this moment in time, that was all he needed.

…

Atwatus had barged into his cell at daybreak. Today was the tournament, his fight for freedom and he'd known this conversation was coming; he just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Rise and shine, Nikolai! Today is your day."

It creeped Nik out when Atwatus was overly friendly, it was so obviously fake, and so obviously manipulative.

"Good morning, Sir." He said respectfully.

"I have an opportunity for you." Atwatus said, over the top and far too cheery for Nik to take it seriously. "A position on my personal guard has become available, it is yours if you want it."

When Nik didn't immediately jump to accept, Atwatus continued. "I can offer you lifetime employment, and residence, plus all the visits from any of my slaves you want."

Atwatus didn't get it, and he never would.

"I'm grateful for the offer, sir, and everything you've done for me, but I have already accepted a position elsewhere." Nik attempted to sound regretful.

"Very well." Atwatus' friendly demeanour was gone and he pursed his lips. "You have until you win to change your mind." Atwatus ultimated as he left.

Great, Nik knew the offer was coming, and he knew what it meant by turning it down. He didn't have an option though, even if he didn't know of Atwatus' treacherousy he couldn't have continued living under the employment of Atwatus, nothing would have changed, he would still have been a slave in Atwatus' eyes, still under his control.

…

Nik ran out into the arena, his focus and concentration drowned out the roar of the crowd.

He'd picked up his swords from Roberto and chosen an additional shield, which he strapped loosely to his back. He would not get the chance to change weapons between fights, so he opted to add the opposite of his trusted swords, he'd need other options to compete in all the rounds.

His opponent had already been announced and was awaiting him, a criminal whose punishment had sentenced him to a life as a gladiator. Named Crainius.

They saluted the Emperor and swung into action.

Crainius was small and Nik was far superior in strength, but he was quick and knew how to read Nik's movement, as if he'd studied Nik's fighting technique. Nik knew attempting the 'lai' would be foolish, Crainius would be expecting it and recognise the build up. It was time to try something new.

Nik put one sword in its sheath and pulled the shield over from his back. Time to bring his extra weapon into play. He'd never fought with a shield before, intimidation of his opponents through his prowess was a powerful tool and a form of protection lessened that image in the eyes of his combatant, perception was everything when it came to creating a persona in the arena. A shield, however, was as good a weapon as it was protection and anything could be lethal in the hands of a man who knew what he was doing.

Crainius lunged at him, striking him hard on the shield. The small man smiled manically and leapt into another attack. Nik managed to deflect it with only a scratch to his cheek. Crainius became relentless in his attacks, finally breaking through Nick's defences and knocking him off balance, he hit the floor hard.

Crainius smugly waited for Nik to stand, he was getting cocky.

Nik raised his shield up and hid his sword behind it in a defensive position. Crainius assumed Nik was preparing to defend another assault from him and lunged forward.

Nik, however, had no such intention. He quickly adjusted the shield and threw the heavy metal at Crainius' legs.

Crainius was bowled over and in such shock that he never registered Nik's sword striking in for a kill shot until it was too late.

…

As Nik walked off the arena he looked up to the seats in the Gods and saw Greg smiling at him in the distance. He was sat in the area designated for servants, with Mari, Archie and Rilei. He resisted the urge to wave like a lovestruck child. He chuckled when Mari slapped her hand over Greg's rising arm.

He stayed with his eyes locked on Greg until he reached the entrance to the hypogeum and made his way beneath the arena floor.

Wricardo and a group of Atwatus' gladiators were waiting for him.

"How'd you fair?" Wricardo asked.

"A few scratches, nothing I can't handle." Nik shrugged.

"You ready?"

"Yep, let's go."

Nik had been the final competitor to take part in the first round, which meant he was the first in the second. Unlike the first round, a one on one with a non-competitor of the contest, the second round was a group battle. Nik had to lead his fellow gladiators against a trained troupe of disgraced Legionnaires.

He led the small group to the centre of the arena, where they saluted the Emperor. Nick kept his head down as he composed himself, working in a group worried him, not just because he couldn't control the actions of others, but he was in charge and he knew it was more than likely some of his group wouldn't make it out alive, the weight of their deaths would never leave him completely.

He didn't attempt to look for Greg, knowing it would only serve to distract him.

"Work in pairs. Talk to each other, if anybody gets into trouble, shout for help and you'll be backed up. Ready?"

The group nodded affirmative. They paired off and awaited their opponents.

Nik stood beside Wricardo; confident they could match anything thrown at them.

The Legionnaires came at them from all sides.

"The big guy?" Wricardo asked which one they should target first.

"Definitely." Nik said with a grin, he always liked the tactic of taking out the strongest opponent first.

'The big guy', as Wricardo had accurately dubbed him, ran at them, his bulging biceps rippling as he moved. The gap closed between.

Nik and Wricardo sprang through the air simultaneously. Wricardo struck high to 'the big guy's' left, aiming for the neck. While Wricardo's attack was blocked, Nik hacked at his right leg. 'The big guy' fell to the ground, unceremoniously, blood spurting from his sworn off limb. Wricardo swiftly stuck at sword in his chest.

"That was easy." Wricardo commented.

"Too easy." Nik agreed.

Before the two had the chance to reassess their situation a thick net was thrown over them. Nik lost his bearings, the sudden impact that had enveloped him left him disorientated. The weight of the net rooted him to the floor and the thick weave acted like a dense fog to distort his vision.

He hacked wildly at the net to free himself, but a piercing pain to his thigh drew his attention to a Legionnaire by his side. The Legionnaire attempted to ram his sword through Nik, Nik blocked and spun around to swing his sword at the Legionnaire, only to get it caught in the net. He frantically wrestled to free his sword and kicked at the Legionnaire to keep him at bay.

Nik's arm slipped through the net, sword gripped tightly in his hand. With the constriction of the net gone from that arm he thrust the sword into the Legionnaire's gut and looked away as he fell to the ground.

Nik slipped his other arm through another weave and had the freedom to move again, quickly taking out another attacker.

"Wricardo," he shouted, "put your arms through the weave."

Wricardo saw what Nik had done and followed suit. They took down Legionnaire after Legionnaire until none were left.

Their companions helped them to disentangle from the net, while the crowd cheered their victory.

Nik let out a heavy breath when he saw his men were all still alive, wounded, but alive.

Nik looked for Greg as they trudged out of the arena, the sand dusting up into the air from his steps. He could see Mari, Archie and Rilei, sat together, but no Greg. Mari looked scared, and not for Nik. Nik could see even from this distance that her hands were clenched tightly together and her back straight. She pointed further down into the crowd. Nik followed her indication and saw Greg. He was sat in the Senators block, flanked at one side by a guard and the other by Atwatus, with a hand on his knee.

Atwatus waved and Nik wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face with his own bare hands. He unsheathed his sword to throw it at the Senator but Wricardo held him back and dragged him into the hypogeum.

"I take it that's Greg." Wricardo said rhetorically as they walked through the underground maze.

Nik could barely breathe, the stench of the hypogeum having a claustrophobic effect on him he'd never felt before.

"Nik, sit down and calm down." Wricardo ordered, Nik sat. "Look at me and breath."

Nik tried to slow his breathing and concentrate on taking a breath in and letting it out.

"Do you think Atwatus is going to kill him?"

Nik nodded, still not capable of words.

"Why?"

"So that…" Nik took a deep breath, "I don't take the position on the Emperor's guard… and stay with him."

"And Greg being dead would achieve this for him?" Wricardo asked, his voice smooth and controlled.

Nik shook his head, "The threat of it would."

"Exactly. So he's not going to kill him is he?"

Nik's breathing came much easier at the realisation that Wricardo was right.

"No. If he killed him he'd have nothing to control me with. Even if I take the position with the Emperor, Atwatus believes he'll be Emperor himself so he'd still need to control me, and if he kills Greg he knows I wouldn't stop until Atwatus was dead."

Nik stood up and began pacing. "This changes nothing."

"Except getting you angry." Wricardo pointed out.

Nik nodded, his eyes blazing with fire.

…

Nik had tried to calm down, but after several failed attempts he'd decided he could use the pent up rage to his advantage. The extra aggression would come in useful.

The final round was here; only himself and another gladiator had survived the first two rounds, so it would be a straight, one on one, fight to victory.

Nik had avoided looking for Greg; he needed his aggression directed at his opponent and not redirecting at Atwatus again.

His opponent was introduced, Gordonus was a relative unknown compared to Nik. His name and status had risen quickly due to his unusual style; he fought with a haphazard ferocity, as though he wanted revenge on the world. Nik didn't know much of his technique so his only choice was to concentrate on his own moves and be prepared for the unexpected.

There was a lengthy introduction to the fight, building the anticipation in the crowd. Nik just wanted to get on with it; he was hot, air steaming off his skin and anger raging through his veins. The tension throbbed in his head and he almost didn't notice that the speech was over and it was time to fight.

Gordonus charged at Nik, raining down blow after blow. Nik parried and blocked as well as he ever had, the occasional strike making it past his defences but doing little damage. Nik turned his parries and blocks into hits of his own, using the defence to weaken his opponent wherever possible, but Gordonus was relentless; he gave Nik no time to form an attack of his own. His blows were uneven and unpractised, giving Nik little opportunity to pick up patterns and predict the next hit. Nik's stamina was holding up, but his leg was getting weak from where it had been struck earlier. One final blow caused Nik's leg to give way and his knee fell to the ground. Gordonus pounced on him, pushing him back. He'd thrown his weapons to the side and attacked Nik's neck with his bare hands.

Nik wheezed as he tried to breath through the constricting pain. His neck felt like it was imploding, a flame of white pain searing through his veins as he gasped for air. His throat burned with the need for oxygen, worsening in each passing moment. His arms had turned to dead weight, fingers losing their grip on his swords as they tingled and lost all feeling.

He wanted to scream but didn't have the breath to do so.

As the air drew out of him he pictured Greg, lying innocently in his arms, pale skin soft under his touch. No. Greg was in danger, Atwatus' hand on his knee, a guard at his side, and a knife to his gut… Nik couldn't let that happen.

Nik threw his leg up into Gordonus' back, pushing the gladiator off his throat. He sucked in raged breaths as feeling returned to his arms. He grabbed his swords and launched himself to his feet, swinging the swords at Gordonus' legs as he rose. Gordonus jumped in the air. Nik pulled the swords up and crossed them over, whipping the blades back across Gordonus' neck. Gordonus' head fell to the ground.

Nik stumbled back and thanked the Gods that the movements of the 'lai' were so ingrained into his body he didn't have to think it through. The only thought he was capable of at the moment was Greg.

The crowd roared his name and cheered with delight as the Emperor walked towards him.

Nik took a quick glance to Greg and clenched his fists to hold himself still at the sight of the guard's sword at Greg's throat.

The Emperor embraced Nik.

"Congratulations Nikolai, I never doubted you. I hope you accept your position on my guard with honour."

"I do Your Highness, it is a great honour."

Nikolai grasped Emperor Domitian's wrist to seal the deal, inside his heart dropped at the thought of what was happening to Greg while he couldn't look.

The Emperor finally let go and moved his attention elsewhere. Nik tried to appear cheerful but his lungs were failing him again. He watched Greg be dragged from his seat and out of the amphitheatre.

TBC…


	8. Chapter VIII:  Echoes in Eternity

**Title: Amor vincit omnia**

**Summary: **AU. When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil. Nick/Greg slash.

**Warnings: **Suggestions of dub-con

**Disclaimer: **CSI is not mine, neither are the chapter titles

Chapter 8/10

**Chapter VIII: Echoes in Eternity**

Greg kicked and fought as he was dragged all the way back to Atwatus' house. All he had managed to gain from it were two very angry guards and a few bruises. The guards marched through Atwatus' grounds and threw him inside Nik's cell. Greg resisted the urge to cry out when his wrists were chained to the wall. They had him chained and defenceless but he would not let them see his fear, he didn't know what they were going to do to him and he had no idea what was happening to Nik and his Mother, but he was strong, he had people who loved him and he loved back, he would not give up on that without a fight.

Senator Atwatus entered and struck Greg across the temple.

"You were only supposed to have sex, not fall in love!"

He grabbed Greg roughly by the chin and drew his face close.

"When I'm Emperor the first thing I'll do is flog you, and make sure Nikolai is watching."

Greg spat in his face. He wasn't afraid of the future promise of a flogging, he was certain the assassin would fail and Atwatus would never be Emperor. Atwatus could do whatever he wanted to Greg right here, right now, but that flogging would never happen, Greg was sure Nik wouldn't let it come to that.

"You ignorant little slave! I own you and you will not defy me like that ever again. Do you hear me?" Atwatus growled and struck Greg again when he did not respond. "You and your Nikolai will regret the moment you ever set eyes on each other." Atwatus sneered and stormed out of the cell.

Greg sat in the silence of the cell, warmth running down the side of his face and the taste of copper in his mouth. He would never regret Nik, not if he died tonight or lost Nik forever, he would always have that feeling in his heart that he had loved someone so much he felt like he couldn't breath when they weren't there. He could live a hundred years and never have that feeling, and he would exchange it for one minute of knowing love.

The cell seemed larger and colder without Nik in it. He was alone, with only his thoughts for company and he hated it. Usually, he said all of his thoughts out loud and people responded to them. They laughed, told him to shut up, reassured him, comforted him. There was no one here to do any of that. His mind was left to runaway with scenarios of what was happening outside, of what could happen to him. He felt like the walls were closing in on him and the weight of air alone could crush him to the bone.

He'd been a servant all his life, he didn't know any different than having other people control what he could and would do, yet he had never felt so helpless than he did right now, he had never wanted freedom more than he wanted it now.

…

Nik reluctantly made his way to the Emperor's home, where Domitian was awaiting him.

He'd desperately wanted to run to Atwatus' house and find Greg, to make sure he was all right, but he knew he needed to protect the Emperor, and protect the Empire. If Atwatus got his way, they'd all be in a much worse situation than Greg was now. His heart pulled one way and his head the other, as usual his head won, despite the hollowness spreading in his soul.

Grissomo and Sara were waiting for him outside the Emperor's residence.

"Brassius is here." Grissomo informed him, "As is Ecklius, but we have it on good authority that Ecklius will not advance until he has confirmation of the assassin's success."

"Brassius and some of his men are making their way to Atwatus' home, Ecklius and his legion are there while he waits." Sara added.

"Ok." Nik nodded as he took in the information. "Tell Brassius to wait by the south entrance, it's small, but there are fewer guards and more shadows from the trees for them to hide in." He looked to Sara, "Can you go with them? I need you to find Greg." He pleaded without shame.

Sara nodded and let go of Grissomo's arm to leave immediately.

"Look for Archie too, he'll help you." Nik added.

Sara kissed Nik on the cheek. "Protect the Emperor and you're protecting Greg." She whispered in his ear.

Nik hadn't realised how much he needed to hear that, how much he needed the reassurance from someone he trusted that he was doing the right thing.

Sara left.

Grissomo and Nik made their way into the Emperor's grounds.

"We believe the assassin will strike tonight. The Emperor knows but refuses to leave. He won't be cowed by Atwatus. Whether that be foolish or brave, I don't know."

Nik was expecting some quote from a wise scribe to inspire confidence in him, but it never came. Grissomo knew over confidence let to complacency and complacency couldn't be afforded tonight.

…

Greg sat up and turned around to face the manacles encasing his wrists. He was fed up of feeling sorry for himself and letting his mind wonder to things he couldn't control. He needed to focus on what he could do, getting out of here.

The metal bindings were rusted and old but they held firm when he pulled on them. He tried yanking them apart at the joints, to no avail. He tried twisting the large screws but the rust has encrusted them solid. He dug his fingers under the screws to try and force them out, only succeeding in tearing the skin from the tips of his fingers. He ignored the stinging pain and moved to the links on the chain. They were just as strong as the manacles and held just as steady when he pulled on them with all his might.

He needed more strength behind him, he wasn't the strongest guy in the world, he didn't have Nik's muscles, but he was no weakling, he just needed to use his brains about it. He planted one foot on the wall and used it as leverage to pull on the chain. He pulled as hard as he could, his foot going numb from the strain. His confidence surged as a link creaked under the pressure. He put his other foot up to increase the force; his legs started shaking with the effort it took to keep the pressure constant. The link creaked again but Greg lost his grip and fell with a thud to the cot beneath him.

"Great." He muttered.

He sat up and inspected the chain; there were no visible signs that he'd achieved anything. He hit the cot in frustration and let his head fall into his hands.

There was only one thing left for him to try.

He bunched up his fingers on his left hand and squeezed them together in an effort to slide them out of the manacle. The metal chaffed at his skin, he continued to pull and squeeze his fingers as tight as they would go, after a few minutes his skin weeped and the blood helped to lubricate his hand. His muscled strained and yelled at him to stop. He did and took in some much needed oxygen through short raged breaths.

He resolved for one last try and pulled on his hand again. He heard a snap, felt a pop and screamed in aguish as his hand slid out. He cradled the hand to his chest and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. Pain surged from the hand up his arm in waves of agony. The bone in his thumb stuck out at an odd angle and throbbed with every beat of his heart.

He sat, listening to his breathing. He couldn't do that to his other hand.

….

Nik stood on guard outside of the Emperor's chambers. The Emperor had greeted him and introduced him to his fellow guards. A tour of the whole premises would have to wait until tomorrow, when, the Emperor was sure, this mess would be resolved. Nik wished he could be so sure.

Another guard was inside the room, and two more within earshot, while the rest patrolled the grounds.

Nik was honoured the Emperor had such faith in him to give him this responsibility, but it also terrified him. He'd spent his entire life only looking out for himself, avoiding making acquaintances of other people so that he wouldn't be burdened by their loss. Now he held the life of the most important man in the world in his hands. And all he could think about was a servant who had broken more defences than he knew he had. Was Greg alone? Was he being beaten? Tortured because he had the audacity to fall in love when a servant such as he had no right to? Greg was alive, Nik held on to that fact, it was the one thing that stopped him from distraction.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He pulled out a sword at the sound of a scream.

"He's here, keep alert." Another guard shouted.

Nik edged away from the door to get a better look at where he'd seen the movement. He felt a change in the air behind him and swirled around just in time to block the assassin's sword from connecting with his head. The assassin kicked Nik back into the wall, bringing his sword down again. Nik flipped the handle of his sword in his hand and swiped forward, blocking the assassin while slicing a cut into his arm. The assassin was unaffected and gracefully twirled on his heels to reposition himself, Nik tried to kick out and trip him but the assassin was too quick.

The assassin couldn't hide the movement in his shoulders, though, and Nik saw the motion coming before the assassin's sword swept in from the side. Nik reached out and grabbed the assassin's wrist to stop the sword before it hit him. The assassin's other hand came round to strike Nik defensively, but Nik was prepared, capturing the other wrist. They stood in a face off, both wrists enclosed in Nik's strong hands. Nik growled and charged the assassin back into the wall. The assassin pushed back, he used the wall as leverage to force them down to the floor. Nik used his greater mass to turn them over and hold the assassin under him. He let his sword drop to the floor and let go of one wrist; he brought his fist roughly into the assassin's face and then pounded on the other wrist until the assassin relinquished his hold on his own sword. The assassin used his free hand to hit at Nik; he sliced his hand through the air and chopped at the hollow between Nik's neck and shoulder. Nik cried out at the sharp pain, giving the assassin the opportunity to seize the upper hand and twist them over. Nik grabbed hold of the assassin's wrist again as he was flipped onto his back, they fought hard, pushing with all the strength each of them had.

"I need help!" Nik called out, sensing that he couldn't get out of this situation on his own.

Nik's neck and jaw clenched with the strain of the continuous fight. He was concentrating so hard on keeping the assassin at bay that he never heard the footsteps of another guard.

Nik let out a rush of air when the assassin was pushed off him, and flinched when blood splatter sprayed on his face. A hand thrust into his eyesight and he grabbed hold of it to pull himself up.

"Thanks." He said quietly, knowing that thanks weren't needed.

The other guard knocked on the Emperor's door. "Your Highness, the assassin in dead."

Emperor Domitian opened the door, his chin high and defiant. "Search the grounds, confirm there is no other." He ordered.

"Nikolai." The Emperor addressed him as he turned to leave. "I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"You owe me nothing Your Highness."

Domitian continued as though Nik hadn't spoke. "Atwatus will not give up yet, Ecklius will attack until there is no hope left. Go to Atwatus' house and assist General Brassius. Find your man."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Nik shouted as he left, he wasn't going to wait to be told twice.

…

The noises outside Nik's cell both scared and relieved Greg. It helped to distract him from the pain in his hand, but from the screams and the yells he was sure hell was out there. He desperately wanted to know what was happening, to know if the screams came from people he loved, he wasn't sure his eyes could take it, though, the thought of seeing what horrors were being inflicted on them would be a pain worse than death. At least in here he had hope that they were safe.

A scratch and knock at the cell door caught his attention.

"Greg? Are you in there?" A hesitant voice enquired.

"Archie, is that you? Yeah, I'm in here. What's going on out there? It sounds like the world is turning inside out! Do you know where my Mother is? Nik, what's happening with Nik?"

"Greg, shut up, we're coming in." A female voice instructed him.

"Sara! What are you doing here? Have you seen Nik, is he alright?"

The door crashed off its hinges and the slim frame of Sara came barrelling through. She dusted herself off and smiled, quickly scooping Greg into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Greg."

Archie patted him on the shoulder from beside her. "I loosened the hinges for her." Archie said, though his eyes still looked on her with awe.

Greg opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Sara placed her finger on his lips, halting any sound he was about to make.

"Nik asked me to find you, I saw him at the Emperor's house and he was fine when I left. Your Mother is with Al and the other servants in the tunnels below the kitchen, she's in the safest place possible at the moment. Ecklius tried to march his legion out of the compound but General Brassius was waiting for him, that's what you can hear outside. You may talk now."

Greg smiled from below his eyelashes. "Thanks. Can you help me out of here?"

"What do you think we're here for?" Archie said as he inspected the chains.

"Archie, can you find a rock or something to break the chains with? While I see to that hand." She nodded at the hand still clutched close to Greg's chest. Greg stared down at his hand as he moved his arm; he was still throbbing with pain and the movement only made it worse. He sucked in a sharp breath when Sara took the hand in hers. She gently inspected the sore skin that was still oozing small spots of blood; her touch was light and hesitant as she traced his thumb.

"I think the bone is out of place." Greg told her.

She nodded her agreement, "I don't want to hurt you, but…" She looked up into his eyes, her skin crinkled at the corner of her mouth with concern.

"You have to." Greg gave her permission to do what was needed.

"It'll help in the long run." She attempted to reassure him.

"It wasn't the cleverest idea I ever hand." Greg tried to distract them both from the pain she was about to inflict on him.

"A man, or woman, should be judged on their questions, not their answers."

"Grissomo's not here is he?" Greg asked, worried that another one of his friends was in harms way.

"No, that piece of wisdom is all mine."

"Arrggghh!" Greg screamed when Sara forcefully yanked his thumb away from his hand. "Oh the Gods that hurts!" Greg clutched his arm back to his chest as the pain radiated up and down in waves of heat.

Sara ripped at the bottom of her dress. "Let me see?" She held out her hand.

Greg squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to ride out the latest wave of pain. He reached out for her hand. They had to get out of here and if that meant him pretending the pain was just a pinprick then he'd have to, they didn't have the time to spare. Mind over matter, he told himself, Sara would probably have some inspiring notion about pain just being a state of mind, but he wouldn't believe her either.

Sara wrapped the material from her dress around the chaffed skin on his wrist and securely fixed his thumb in place, she tied it as tight as she could and Greg winced at the pressure.

"Do not do anything with that hand." She instructed him.

"Good job I'm right handed." Greg quipped.

Greg almost didn't notice when Archie re-entered the cell, he was stepping that lightly. "I have a couple of rocks. I think this one might be better, you can grip it here." He held out the rock and demonstrated.

Greg pulled the chain taught against the wall. He pointed to one of the links, "Try here, I think I loosened it earlier, maybe, I hope."

Archie nodded to him in understanding and swung the rock back, bashing it back against the link and the wall. After he hit the link a few times they saw progress, the link was denting. A few more hits and progress halted.

"Let me try." Sara grabbed the rock out of Archie's hand.

"Good job I'm not paranoid about my masculinity." Archie said light-heartedly.

Sara threw the rock at the chain as hard as she could, over and over again. Eventually the chain gave way.

"Yes!" Greg exclaimed as the chain pulled away.

A scream right outside the cell broke into the trio's exultation.

"Time to get out of here." Archie stated.

TBC…


	9. Chapter VIIII: Death Smiles at Us All

**Title: Amor vincit omnia**

**Summary: **AU. When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil. Nick/Greg slash.

**Warnings: **Suggestions of dub-con, swearing

**Disclaimer: **CSI is not mine, neither are the chapter titles

Chapter 9/10

**Chapter VIIII: Death Smiles at Us All**

Nik ran through the grounds of Senator Atwatus' compound. He ignored the fights going on around him, dodging weapons and bodies as they collided into his path. He knew Atwatus would have taken Greg to his cell; it was the only place Atwatus' twisted mind would take Greg to teach Nik a lesson.

His cell was surrounded by Legionnaire fighting Legionnaire, man fighting man. Nik pushed his way through, his heart stopped at the sight of the wall collapsed in, a single canon ball resting in the rubble. The sounds of metal on metal, of men shouting in anger and grunting in pain, drowned out around him. A singular thought occupied his brain, so large that there was no room for anything else, no room for his senses to work, for his synapses to connect with his body. He stood, frozen to the spot. Greg could not still be in there, he would be dead.

Nik collapsed to his knees when a body rushed into him, he snapped out of his stupor and pushed the body away.

Greg… Nik scrambled forward, searching through the rubble on his hands and knees. He pushed rocks out of the way until he could see the cell floor. There was no sign of anybody beneath the rubble, no sign of blood, a weight lifted off Nik's shoulders and he let out a heavy breath, Greg must have gotten out. He knew he should have trusted Sara to get Greg to safety, but when it came to the most important thing in his life there was nothing he could trust but his own eyes.

He sat in the rubble revelling in the knowledge that Greg was still alive, he didn't want to rush off into the fight, he was tired of fighting, all he wanted to do was sit and be happy. He was finally free and all he had done since gaining his freedom was fight and run, some freedom this was turning out to be. Freedom had meant peace to him, it had meant living a simple life where he could just be him, be alone and be happy. He now knew that happiness was tied to Greg and he wasn't about to give up on everything he had worked for, sacrificed for. They were both getting out of this Goddamn mess and they were going to live happy, long lives together!

Nik jumped up off his knees and ran into the crowd, he fended off those that attacked him with an ease and grace that came from determination. As he reached the central courtyard a sharp grunt caught his attention. One soldier was fighting men off in their dozens, with a ferocity he had only seen in animals.

"Ecklius!" Nik shouted.

….

Greg, Archie and Sara hid down the side of the baths. Archie had been caught by a flailing weapon in the heat of the fight. They had sought cover while they found their bearings.

"We need to go through the central courtyard in order to get to the kitchen tunnels." Greg informed Sara.

"Ok, you two go that way. I'm going to head back out through the back entrance, we need more men to defeat Ecklius, I'm sure I can round up some of the Senators personal guards to help, none of them would be happy being ruled by Atwatus away." Sara said, her voice breathless from the tense atmosphere, yet she had a firmness that empowered Greg with confidence in her words. "Stay safe."

Sara ran from their sides and out of view.

Archie peered around the building to look out into the crowd. "We can do this. I really wish I'd brought that rock with me, at least we'd have something to defend ourselves with."

"What good would a rock do?" Greg challenged.

"I could throw it at someone."

"Sure, you could throw it at someone, and then you'd be out a rock with dozens of men still waiting to kill you." Greg really couldn't understand why having a rock would help, besides the fact he only had one usable hand, one, pretty small, rock between the two of them wouldn't go very far. They were better off keeping out of the way and hoping no one noticed them.

"At least we'd have that one throw of the die, it's better than nothing." Archie calmly explained his reasoning, sometimes Greg wished he would show his anger instead of being so understanding all the time, it was easier to argue with, not that he needed anymore encouragement at the moment.

"No, because now at least we know we're defenceless, we're prepared for it, with a rock we'd think we were safe, so we'd be unprepared for when the rock's gone and we have nothing!" When he was scared, Greg liked to deflect in order to keep his mind occupied from the thinking about what he was scared of. He knew he was doing it now, he knew there was no need or reason to argue with Archie, but he couldn't stop himself, once his mind had latched on to a subject that successfully distracted himself, he ran with it, put blinkers on and couldn't see anything else.

"No…" Archie shook his head, "Oh forget it, we're arguing over a hypothetical situation. Let's go." Greg would have to remember to thank Archie later; he would have carried on arguing for however long Archie countered it.

Archie reached behind him to grab at Greg's wrist.

"Hey watch it!" Greg winced when Archie connected with his injured wrist.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Greg said sincerely.

They walked tentatively into the open. Part of Greg wanted to walk out there as though he didn't have a care in the world, to hold his head up high with the confidence of a Senator. He'd always wanted that ability, to look like he owned the place, like he knew he was important. Nobody would attack them with that air of invincibility. He knew it wasn't possible for him, though, he was too rational, too realistic to block out the potential danger they were in. He needed to stay alert so that he could run away from the danger, not walk straight into it because he was blinded by his own invincibility.

Greg led the way through the crowds in the smaller courtyards around the Senator's peripheral buildings; they made it to the edge of the central courtyard before stopping and taking a deep breath to compose themselves.

Fierce fighting raged ahead of them, men being slain and left to die on the intricate cobbled floor.

"Are you ready?" Greg asked Archie, he hoped the fear he felt wasn't reflected in his eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"We've got to run for it!" Greg said as he took off into a cautious sprint.

"Right behind you." Archie said, his eyes darting left and right to keep alert of their surroundings.

Greg weaved through the mass of fighting Legionnaires.

"Watch out Archie!" Greg shouted as he ducked under a flying sword heading straight for his head

"I'm good." Archie assured him from behind.

Greg blinked away the sweat that had trickled into his eyes, the tension hummed through his body but he stayed focused on the path ahead of him. Two Legionnaires had ditched their weapons and were fighting hand to hand on the floor. Greg swerved around them.

"Greg wait!" Archie called.

"What? We can't wait!" Greg called without looking back.

"It's Nick! He's right there, fighting Ecklius!" That got Greg to stop; he froze in his tracked and looked around.

Nik was six feet away engrossed in a sword fight with the General. Greg stepped closer to get a better view of how Nik was fairing. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of blood on Nik's arms. He rushed forward a few last stepped and breathed a sight of relief when he saw there were no visible injuries on Nik to account for the blood.

In his daze Greg hadn't noticed Archie stand beside him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go." Greg said without tearing his eyes away from Nik. "I'll only distract him, and I have no way to help him."

"Yeah." Archie agreed with the same resigned voice that Greg had.

Archie tugged on Greg's shoulder when he didn't move.

"We're going." Greg confirmed as he turned to resume his previous course.

"Greg!" Nik shouted, the sound of his voice penetrating deep into Greg psyche.

"Nik." Greg spun back around on his heel.

"Get out of here, G!" Nick ordered, while blocking Ecklius' sword before it could connect with his knee.

"I'm going…" Greg was thrown back to the ground when a searing pain gripped his shoulder and thrust him to the cold, hard floor. He grunted in agony.

Greg's heart thumped in his chest as he looked down and saw an arrow protruding from his shoulder. In the distance he could hear Nik screaming his name and Archie yelling in surprise. The world muffled around him when his hand came away from his shoulder covered in blood. "Oh Gods… hurts." He threw his head back and clenched his jaw to ride through the pain.

Archie hovered over him, not knowing what to do with his hands.

"Tell me he's alright Archie? Tell me!" Greg could hear the clash of metal as Nik continued to fend off Ecklius. "Talk to me!"

"I'm fine." Greg attempted to say, but his voice was too quiet to carry.

Archie put his arm under Greg's neck to raise his shoulders off the ground. "I've got you." He reassured. "I'll get him out of here Nik, he's going to be fine."

"Hurry! Go now." Greg could hear the desperation in Nik's voice and he wanted nothing more than to take it away.

Archie helped Greg to his feet, they both swayed when Greg stumbled from the dizziness that overwhelmed him as he stood.

When he had two feet firmly planted on the floor he turned to Nik and quirked one side of his mouth into a smile. "See, going to be fine." He knew Nik wouldn't be able to concentrate on defending himself if he was too concerned over Greg's safety, despite the white hot pain spreading through his shoulder he kept his smile firmly in place.

"I love you, Greg." Nik said when their eyes briefly made contact.

"He loves you too, Nikolai." Greg felt a knife at his throat and breath at his ear. Senator Atwatus held onto Greg tightly, pressing the tip of the knife into his skin.

"Let him go." Atwatus directed at Archie.

"You bastard." Nik seethed. Ecklius caught him on the side of his head with the butt of his sword while Nik's focus was distracted to Greg's predicament.

Archie reluctantly released his grip on Greg and stepped away. He looked at Greg questioningly, Greg shook his head, he didn't want Archie to try anything, neither of them knew what they were doing and they would only end up in worse trouble if they tried to take on Atwatus by themselves, he was trained, devious and dangerous.

"Nikolai, put your swords down and surrender, or I'll drain the blood from your boy."

Nik stilled but his swords lay resting in his hands at his side, he didn't drop them. Greg didn't want him to drop them; Ecklius would take the first opportunity he had for a kill strike. The General kept his sword raised and ready to pounce, his lips quivered with a sneer.

Killing Nik wouldn't win the battle for Atwatus but the Senator was petty and vengeful, Greg had seen it first hand when he'd flogged and beaten one of his advisors for leaking information to a competitor for his position on the Senate. Atwatus won the seat without ever knowing of his advisor's betrayal but once the advisor's actions became known he still punished the man in front of all the Servants to pass on the message that disloyalty wasn't an option. The twitch of a smile on Atwatus' face, that kept increasing every time the advisor screamed in pain, had etched itself on Greg's brain and whenever he saw the Senator the ghost of that memory masked his face.

Archie shifted nervously at Greg's side. Nik looked between the three of them, Greg could tell he was torn as to what to do. Greg was scared and was sure it showed on his face, he was torn to, part of him wanted to shout for Nik to help, to do something to save him, but the more overriding emotion was to keep Nik alive and hopefully himself in the process.

"You…" Nik started, his eyes glaring at Atwatus as he moved his weight from one foot to the other.

"If you take one step towards me Nikolai, it will only take one flick of my wrist and your boy will die!" Atwatus cut him off.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a boy and I don't belong to anybody." Greg snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. If he was going to die then he wasn't going to be quivering and waiting for someone else to handle his destiny.

"Greg, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Nik's eyes were wide with fear and part of Greg knew he should listen and shut the hell up, but his mouth never did know when to stop.

"I own you." Atwatus sneered in Greg's ear.

"No you don't! You used me, and I'm fed up of it." Greg took a deep breath, he could do this, the anger had been building within him for months and he was finally at breaking point. "You used me for your own pleasure, you used me to intimidate Nik, which didn't work, you used me to punish Nik, which didn't work again and now you're using me to kill him! And it won't work!"

With one swift movement Greg used his good arm to grip Atwatus' wrist, twist around and stick Atwatus' own knife into his gut. He twisted the knife and gagged at the squelch of blood. His hand released the handle of the knife without him thinking it; Atwatus fell backwards and landed in a heap. He'd killed a man, he didn't feel the horror and guilt he thought he should and would feel if the worst ever happened and he took a life, he felt relief, he hoped to God Atwatus was dead and it was over.

The adrenaline rushed out of Greg and his knees fell to the floor. He swayed uneasily, his limbs heavy and limp.

"Greg?" Nik was at his side; his arms wrapped around him to stop him from falling further.

"Is he dead?" Greg asked.

"Yes, he's dead, they're both dead." Nik softly reassured him.

Greg looked over Nik's shoulder and saw Ecklius sprawled on the ground, Nik's sword protruding from his body.

Nik scooped Greg up into his arms. "I need to get you to Al."

"That's where I was going…" Greg said as his mind drifted.

TBC…


	10. Chapter X: There is Always Someone Left

**Title: Amor vincit omnia**

**Summary: **AU. When Gregorius, a Servant for an influential Senator, is thrown into the life of Nikolai, the greatest gladiator in Rome, their lives and the Roman society around them are cast into turmoil. Nick/Greg slash.

**Warnings: **Suggestions of dub-con

**Disclaimer: **CSI is not mine, neither are the chapter titles

Chapter 10/10

**Chapter X: There is Always Someone Left to Fight**

Nik ran as fast as he could while carrying a grown man in his arms, Greg was slight, his frame thin yet broad, he wasn't as light as he looked. Nik's feet thudded heavily on the floor, sweat trickled down his forehead and his breathing laboured into short wheezy breaths.

When he reached the tunnel entrance he squeezed his grip on Greg's arm, "We're here, you're going to be fine." He whispered in reassurance to the sleeping man.

Archie opened the hatch to the tunnel and held it open for him to step down into, placing a hand in support on Nik's back as he passed. Candles sparsely lit the dank conditions under the floors of the kitchen.

"Al, Alberto! I need your help!" Nik called.

Al limped his way through the crowed tunnel, walking passed a group of young servants who cowered when a loud bang was heard above them.

"Nikolai, I'm here." Al said as he approached. "Gregorius…" He breathed when he saw the form in Nik's arms.

"Place him on the floor, Nik." Al instructed, and Nik gently laid him down on his back.

Al immediately ripped open Greg's tunic at his shoulder and inspected the wound. Greg's head lolled to the side and to all intents and purposes he looked dead to Nik. Nik's breath caught in his throat at the thought, he forced the thought away and had to remind himself that Greg was still alive and in the best hands possible. He focused on the slight movement in Greg's chest as he breathed in and out.

"Archibold, go find Mari, we need lots of water and cloths." Archie ran down the tunnel as soon as Al stopped speaking.

"Here," Al gestured at Greg's good hand, "take his hand, it will give him strength." Nik was grateful to have something to do to help, how much help it would be he wasn't sure, and he suspected Al had suggested it more for his own good than Greg's, but anything that could keep Greg alive was worth trying.

"What are you going to do?" Nik asked without taking his eyes away from Greg's face, mesmerised by his innocence and vulnerability, he laid still and peaceful, unaware of the chaos surrounding him.

"I need to remove the arrow to reduce the chance of infecting the wound, but it will make him bleed more, so we need to be ready to stem the flow." Al explained. Nik nodded absently, he'd understood and taken it in but it was as though there was a cloud surrounding his head and all he could see was Greg.

"Gregorius you better not die on me!" Mari shouted as she ran towards them. Nik's cloud lifted and he saw the crowd of onlookers they'd attracted, all concerned about Greg.

"Let me through." Mari pushed her way to Greg's side, grabbing his other arm above the wrist.

She caressed his cheek, "My boy." A tear dripped from her eye and landed on Greg's skin.

"You're going to save him Al." She said more as a statement of fact than a request or order.

"I know I am dear." Al stated with a calmness that told of the years he'd spent dealing with Mari's worry over her son.

"Archie, bring the water and cloths to his head. We need to sit him up, so that his shoulders are off the ground." Al directed towards Nik.

Al soaked one cloth in the water while Nik got one arm beneath Greg's back in order to lift him. Mari started mumbling a litany of soothing words into Greg's ear, he wasn't shocked that in a time of worry she resorted to saying whatever came through her mind, like mother like son.

Al soothed the wet cloth around Greg's wound; Nik could feel him flinch at the first touch of the cold liquid.

After cleaning the blood and dirt away from around where the arrow pierced Greg's skin, Al threw the cloth away and looked Nik in the eyes. Nik gulped in apprehension.

"You're going to need to hold him very still, this will hurt him." Al said sympathetically.

"I've got him." Nik said with a steady voice.

"Archie," Archie looked up eagerly at the sound of his name, he seemed relieved to have something to do. Nik knew the feeling, he hated being helpless in healing Greg, but he had to leave the decisions to Al, he had more than enough sense to know that it was important to have a healer who knew what he was doing, love and faith could only do so much. "Be ready with those cloths, as soon as the arrow is out I need you to put pressure on his wound to stem the blood flow. Do you understand?"

Al had a softness and sternness to his voice that demanded obedience without patronising.

"I understand." Archie said, already organising the cloths at the ready.

"Ok," Al squirmed his was behind Greg so that he firmly in place, "I'm going to pull it out, hopefully in one go, but more likely it will take two. Are you ready?"

"Ready." Nik, Archie and Mari all answered affirmatively.

Nik held his breath.

Al wrapped his hands around the arrow and pulled.

Greg screamed and his eyes flew open. Nik struggled to hold him still as Greg's body jerked forward out of reflex.

Greg's breathing heaved and he moaned in pain. "Shh, it's alright, you're alright." Nik soothed.

"We're all here Greg, I'm not leaving your side." Mari told him.

"I know, you wouldn't." Greg said in a small voice between breaths.

The arrow wasn't completely out. "I'm going to pull again, Greg." Al informed him, and he pulled before Nik even had the time to process what he'd said. Greg screamed again and went limp in Nik's hands. Mari screamed with him, fearing the worst. Nik could still feel his heartbeat, though, beating in time with his own.

Archie was suddenly there, pressing his cloths against the wounds, both on Greg's back and his chest. Mari let go of Greg's arm to help him.

"Keep the pressure there, whatever you do, don't let the pressure wane." Al instructed.

They sat there in the silence of their own thoughts for what seemed like hours to Nik. Eventually Al looked Greg over again and told Archie to remove the cloths.

"What now?" Nik asked.

"Now, I patch him up and then, we wait."

Nik jerked around when the tunnel's hatch opened and sunlight streamed in, it was morning already.

Sara peered from around the door. "Hey everyone," she said when she saw them all starring back at her. "How's he doing?"

"He's alive." Nik squeezed Greg's hand, hoping for a squeeze back to prove that what he'd said was true, it didn't come but he knew Greg wasn't letting go yet.

"Good. The fighting's over, the Emperor is asking for you."

"But Gr…" Sara interrupted Nik before he could air his thoughts.

"I told him about Greg, he said to bring him to his house, he can rest better there."

"Thanks Sara."

Sara helped them make a stretcher to carry Greg once Al had finished bandaging him. The Emperor had generously let them use one of his guest rooms and Nik gently moved Greg from the stretcher to the bed. Nik almost smiled at the thought that Greg would be amused by the irony of it taking him to get to deaths door in order for him to sleep in the comfiest bed of his life.

Nik had persuaded Al to come along and continue his care for Greg, despite the Emperor offering his most experienced healers; he didn't give Al much choice to say no, though.

Mari was off getting some of Greg's belongings to make him more comfortable. She'd nearly broken down on their way to the Emperor's house, so Sara had suggested the task to give her something to concentrate on.

Nik settled in by Greg's bedside, gently taking his injured hand and resting it in his own.

"How long will he be out, Al?"

"It looks like fever may be setting in, and he's lost blood, so he could be a while. I'm sorry son, he will get through this, he's strong, be patient." Al left to clean up.

Nik would wait forever if he had to.

…

_I shuffled nervously into the arena. My hand gripped tightly to the handle of my sword, despite my sweaty palms threatening to let go at any moment. Dust scuffed up around my sandals as I strode towards my opponent. My huge, overbearing and overwhelming opponent! He was prowling in circles, the sun gleaming off of his armour as he moved, awaiting me to begin our fight to the death._

_What? Wait a second, what in the name of the Gods is going on here? I don't do this, Nik does, I can't fight! I panicked and tried to turn back the way I'd come, to get the hell out of there. But every way I turned I saw the same dusty floor and empty seated amphitheatre, there were no exits. I spun until I was dizzy. My vision blurred and my surroundings reverberated around me, closing in until I couldn't breath from the claustrophobia. I put my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. I stared into the darkness, praying that I would wake up from this nightmare, it had to be a nightmare, it couldn't be real, could it? When I opened my eyes, I was still there, in my dusty, open plan prison, with only a huge, scary gladiator for company. A Gladiator who started running towards me._

_Something was wrong, really, really wrong. _

…

"Al, I think he's getting worse." Mari said, putting the back of her hand against Greg's forehead. Nik thought it too, Greg's face was flushed and his features looked restless.

Al inspected Greg's temperature for himself. "He's got a fever, like I suspected."

Al filled a bowl full of water and brought more cloths, he soaked one and handed it to Mari. "Place this on his forehead and replace it when it starts to get warm. I'm going to clean his wounds again. May I?"

Nik moved out of the way at Al's request, losing physical contact with Greg for the first time since they entered the room. He urged to get it back.

…..

_I turned and ran, if the Gladiator could run at me, then I could definitely run away! Not that I'd thought this through, there was nowhere to run for me to get away from him. I could hear his thundering steps getting closer and closer behind me. _

"_Stop running you coward!" Was that him or me that shouted? I wasn't sure, either way, he, me, whoever, was right. I couldn't run forever, round and round in circles until my legs gave way, and I was pretty sure mine would give way before his tree trunk of legs would._

_I stopped and turned to face him. He was tall, taller than me, which was no mean feat. Broader than me too, built more like Nick but without the narrow hips. His armour was black, a helmet covered the features on his face, white designs were intricately painted across the solid material, and '__Demetrius__' written across the chest. Well at least now I know the name of the man who will be the death of me._

…_.._

After Al finished cleaning Greg's wounds Nik resumed his vigil at Greg's bedside. He watched as every bead of sweat formed on Greg's forehead and trickled down his skin.

Mari frantically cared for Greg, her hands fretting uncontrollably when they had nothing to do. She'd started mumbling again and Nik had tried keeping up with her in conversation but she hadn't paid attention to him. Now her mumbling was so incoherent that he wouldn't know what to say.

She jumped out of her skin when Archie entered the room to check on Greg's well being.

"Sorry, Mari." Archie apologised and cowered next to the door, peering around her to get a look at Greg.

"Come on in, Archie. You didn't do anything wrong. Sit here." Nik stood up and offered Archie his chair. "Rest his hand in yours." Nik instructed once Archie had sat down. That's all Nik had being doing, he was sat by Greg's injured shoulder and wrist, he couldn't grip hold of his hand without potentially causing further damage, so he'd let it rest on his palm. The contact enough to make him feel like he wasn't letting go.

For now, there was another person that needed his attention. He walked around the bed and put a hand on Mari's shoulder.

"Mari, look at me." He said gently.

"No, I need to look at him, need to be ready in case he needs me." She said firmly.

"He always needs you Mari, but for his and your own sake I need you to look at me, just for a moment, I promise." He crouched down to her seated level.

She turned slowing, hesitantly bringing her red rimmed eyes to meet his.

"I can't do this!" She almost squealed at him, tears forming and falling in an instant.

"You can Mari, you're the strongest woman I know. You brought Greg up all by yourself, and look what a fine, young gentleman he became, that was down to you, and that makes you stronger than anyone."

"I love him so much, he's my world… I just can't do this without him." Nik wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're not doing this without him, he's here, he's fighting. But he needs his mother to be strong, like you've always been."

"I know." She said simply, swallowing another sniffle. "You're right." She looked up with a new determination in her eyes. "I'm strong, for him, I'll do anything for him. And you, my dear. Thank you."

"And you," She turned her sharp gaze on Archie, "I'm sorry if I scared you, you've been good to my boy all your life, don't think I don't appreciate it."

Archie nodded stoically.

"Give his hand back to Nik now." She instructed.

Nik smiled, glad that Mari was back with some semblance of control over herself.

….

"_Hey, I'm sure we can talk about this. There's no reason to resort to violence. I'm a good listener you know, I know it may not seem it right now but I only overtalk when I'm nervous, and I'm nervous right now, well, way more than nervous, which is probably why I'm not shutting up even though you're clearly not listening to a word I'm saying."_

_I jumped when Demetrius twirled the sword in his hand, proud of myself that the high-pitched yelp was only in my head and hadn't come out of my mouth. Demetrius moved like a cat in the night, his sword swinging through the air as his eyes pierced into my skull from behind his metal helmet. My shoulder and my wrist screamed in pain when the sword connected with them. I was frozen to the spot, I knew I should fight back but my body refused to the listen. _

_Demetrius hit me around the face with the butt of his sword; I fell back to the floor, my back thudding into the dust. He loomed over me and raised his sword above his head, ready to strike._

_The first moment I laid eyes on Nik flashed through my mind, this was it, this was my last breath on Earth._

…_._

Nik brushed his thumb over Greg's neck. His breathing had become more laboured and his skin hotter and sweatier to the touch.

"It's getting too much for him." Nik stated.

"Nothing is too much for him, he's a fighter, especially with you and me by his side." Mari tried to lift Nik's spirits, he was glad she was optimistic now, she needed it and so did he, Greg's optimistic outlook on life had given him new perspective that he didn't want to lose, but he wasn't sure he could keep it up without him.

Greg's chest hitched and stopped moving, Nik returned his fingers to Greg's neck to confirm his fears. "Al, he's dying!" Nik yelled.

Al rushed over and placed his hand at Greg's neck where Nik's had been. "He's still here, he's just weak."

Nik slumped back in his chair and Al reassuringly squeezed his shoulder.

"He's given up, he's not fighting." Nik said, he hated how resigned his voice sounded.

"He'll fight, he'd do anything for you." Mari argued, but Nik could see the tears threatening in her eyes again.

"I know he'd fight for me, he needs to fight for himself. I don't think I can do this without him, I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like he's part of me, like I'm not complete without him."

"It's called love sweetie, he feels the same way. I knew you were the one for him the first moment I saw you. I saw the connection between you two, it wasn't just on a physical level, it was spiritual too. With you by his side he'll never give up."

Nik leaned over and kissed Greg's cheek. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right, dear."

….

_No, I wasn't going to take this lying down, literally. I couldn't let go of that image in my head. I may have been frozen when it came to fighting for myself, but I could fight to the death for Nik and my Mother. _

_As the sword hurled towards me I willed my muscles to move and rolled to the side, using my momentum to spring back onto my hind legs and rise to my full height. I could do this; yeah, just swing the sword as hard as you can. But Gods, the sword's heavy, how does Nik fight with two of these things?_

_Demetrius had twirled around to face me again, so when my sword finally swung it hit the hard metal across his chest. I was prepared for that, though, I was never going to beat him with the strength and speed of my body, so I would have to out think him with the strength and speed of my mind, always staying two steps ahead. As he stumbled from the impact of my sword on his chest I spun and thrust the sword at his legs. I smiled with pride when the blood tricked down his leg from the shallow but long cut on his exposed thigh. _

_My arms felt like they were flying through the air on the wings of an eagle, as our swords clashed together. I watched his movement, saw the indicators in the dip of his shoulder and twitch of his knee, I read him like a book, knowing where he was going to move before even he knew. _

_I was winning! I was going to win! I couldn't help the glee from forming on my face as we continued to battle. The newfound confidence gave me strength I never knew I had. He fell to his knees, and this time it was me who loomed over him._

…

Nik felt the muscle twitch in Greg's arm. "Al, he just moved, is that good?"

Al came over and rested the back of his hand on Greg's forehead as he inspected the wound on his shoulder. Al smiled. "Yes, it's good, I believe his fever has broken. He is through the worst, we just have to wait until he is ready to come back to us."

Nik heaved a sigh of relief and hung his head, the weight suddenly too much for him to keep aloft. He wanted to fall on the bed next to Greg and hug him until he woke up, but he knew that wasn't appropriate, not that Mari would mind, she'd probably encourage him, it wouldn't be good for Greg's wounds, though.

Nik regained his composure and looked up, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Mari beamed back at him. "You don't have to say I told you so."

"I would never dream of doing so, my dear." Mari jutted her chin out defiantly; her face couldn't hide her happiness. Nik knew she'd been considering how best to tell Nik he should have had more faith in him, he was disappointed with himself, but right now, he couldn't care less about himself because Greg was going to be ok, and that was all that mattered.

Nik spent the next few hours nodding and smiling while Mari talked to him; he hoped he was choosing the right moments for each action as he really had no idea what she was saying.

"And then the Lion leapt through the air and bit your head clean off. Nikolai?"

"Huh?" Had she really just said what he thought she had?

"Nikolai?" Mari tried again.

"Yes, Mari?"

"I've just spent the last hour discussing with you the different ways a Lion might have killed you in the arena, it's been quite clear you weren't listening to me, and while I found that very entertaining and amusing for longer than I care to admit, I think it's time you came back to the land of awareness."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't seem to focus on anything."

"Anything but Greg." Mari smiled, happy that she'd seen straight through him, and happy that he was so distracted by her son.

"Why… shouldn't he?"

"Exactly." Nik agreed with Greg. Greg. Nik starred into the dazed, brown eyes of the man lying before him. "You're awake." He pointed out the obvious, just in case it had taken everyone else as long to figure it out as his brain had.

"I am." Greg smiled drowsily.

Mari kissed Greg on the forehead, "I'll get you some water."

"Thanks."

"I love you. I was scared I would never get to say that to you again." Nik opened his heart.

"I was more scared than I ever thought possible." Greg yawned as he tried to talk.

"Sleep if you need to, we have the rest of our lives to talk."

…

Nik walked down the hall of his new home. The Emperor had gifted him a small property on the edge of his own grounds, as a thank you for his loyalty and help in thwarting Senator Atwatus' Coup d'etat.

It had been three weeks since Greg had woken up and he was excited that there was a small annex to their property, and it was definitely _their_ property, the Emperor had insisted Greg knew his assistance was appreciated too, where Greg could set up an office.

Today, Greg was organising the room to prepare for his first clients tomorrow. Mari had told Nik to stay away, as it was something Greg wanted to do by himself, to prove that he was ready to go back to work. But there were tables and shelves to be moved, Greg's shoulder had barely healed, there was no way Nik was going to let Greg damage his still healing wounds because he'd tried too much too soon.

Greg was sat on a table in the middle of the room when Nik walked in.

"Hey." Nik paused in the doorway.

"Hey." Greg paused and looked around. "I can't move this stuff." Nik thought Greg had never looked cuter when he looked up from under his lashes, a pout threatening on his lips.

"I have some free time, I can help." Nik shrugged nonchalantly.

Greg narrowed his eyes and Nik knew he'd been figured out. "You knew I'd need help, that's why you came." Greg accused.

"I…" Nik considered how best to own up without getting Greg more annoyed.

"Fine, never mind." Greg interrupted him before he could continue. "I'm just being stubborn anyway." Greg sighed and looked down at his arm still wrapped to his chest. "I should be happy that you cared enough to check up on me."

"I…" Nik tried again, but was interrupted before he got anywhere.

"You can however, move this table with me on it, as I'm not moving now." Nik was sure Greg would have crossed his arms if he could.

"You know, I could move the table with you it." Nik pointed out.

Greg smiled and stared at Nik's biceps. "Oh, I know."

"I have a better idea, though." Nik walked up to Greg.

"You do?"

"I do."

Nik leant in and kissed Greg gently; as the kiss deepened he wrapped his arms around Greg's torso and lifted him off the table.

Greg rested his forehead against Nik's when their lips broke apart. "Thank you. For being here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else, G."

**The End.**


End file.
